


Dreamcatcher

by smolbin



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, M/M, Mind Control, OT12 (EXO), Superpowers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbin/pseuds/smolbin
Summary: Catching his dreams, Byun Baekhyun finds himself in a whole another world with Park Chanyeol. But they are not the only ones that trapped in this world. While they try to solve this mystery puzzle, Baekhyun's hunger for love grows as Chanyeol fails his promises about not falling in love again.In the end, you know what they say; whether it's a heart attack or a heartbreak, the show must go on.The same work on asianfanfics also belongs to me.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s late at night when Baekhyun finds himself in another stranger’s bed for the third time in a row this week, a chaos in his mind was fighting for him to do the right thing, but he is always weak for the feeling of adrenaline. Working in his father’s company has its pros and cons of course. To his favor he never has to work hard like the others but it also means he is under his father’s control 24/7. At least he can leave the office early in the evening and is free to go to any club he wants. He didn’t choose this life, not at the beginning. He was a good young man once, full of grace and respect. He still is a good person, he is just denying the life he is supposed to have according to his family. That is just not Baekhyun. Baekhyun wants to be free, he wants adrenaline; he wants love, music, and joy. He does not want to be the perfect son and take over his family’s company. He just can’t imagine himself being an office person for the rest of his life. And he shows this, he tells them he is not a rebel, he just wants to be happy. Fortunately, his family stopped getting on his nerves a while ago since nothing could stop Baekhyun from getting what he wants. And this week, he wants to get laid.

He’s been dreaming about the same thing over and over again for a month now. Or maybe more. Not to mention he is already sick of it. The dream is taking place in a desert which he has definitely never seen before. There is a red haired guy constantly running towards him and Baekhyun runs too. He desperately wants to reach him, touch him, talk to him. He wants to know who he is. But when the two finally meet, he wakes up. Every single time, he wakes up. It’s kind of scary having the same dream every night now. Though, at least sleeping with other people was preventing him from having those repetitive dreams. And today isn’t any different. He is already lying down on a king sized bed that belongs to a cute guy he met in the pub who is now in between his legs to be specific.

"Well, I bet you heard how beautiful you are before.” The black haired guy speaks, his hands caressing Baekhyun’s soft skin.

“Almost every night.” The young man teases, trying to take his mind off of the finger that is threatening his entrance. He inhales sharply. “I bet every man that comes here, hear these though, now, I don’t feel that special. Kind of hurt my pride.”

“Do you even have one?” The guy inserts his single finger inside Baekhyun’s, making the boy flinch.

“Well, this hurt more. And I don’t even know which one I am talking about.” He clenches his teeth while talking, it has been three days but the first one still hurts. He pulls the man closer hoping to get a kiss, since he needs to focus on other things for a while. Usually that’s not an option since his partners believe that one night stands are meant to be just about rough sex and not about soft kisses here and there. The guy starts pumping his finger in and out which makes Baekhyun tremble for a good few seconds until he starts to keep up with the rhythm and now it actually feels good. A sneaky smile makes its way to his lips and his fingertips dance slowly on the other’s body before curling up around his biceps. Man, he is well-built.

“Tell me when you are ready.” At least the man is kind enough to prepare him, not like the one from last week who made Baekhyun unable to walk for a day. He is not complaining though, he had slept like a baby that night. No dreams, no nightmares; nothing to worry about. And he hopes the same for tonight too, therefore, he nods his head getting himself ready for the actual intercourse.

“You can go.” He bites his lips as the man takes out his three fingers, leaving Baekhyun hungry for more before replacing them with his member instead. He slowly pushed inside Baekhyun which was followed by some muffled moans. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of their sweaty bodies hitting each other and the occasional moans escaping their lips. The man is hitting right at Baekhyun’s prostate which drives the younger crazy and makes him scream for more and more. He is so close he can feel every part of his body trembling.

“Fuck- I am close.” He mumbles while holding onto the other’s neck, pressing him against his sweaty body. His stomach tingles with a warm feeling, he is almost there.

“Hang in there sweetheart, I-I am close too.” Soon Baekhyun feels the warm seed of the other inside him, which leads him to his own release.

“You could’ve at least pulled out.” He mumbles while trying to make space for the other in bed, shifting to the side.

“It’s not like I can get you pregnant.” The man shrugs his shoulders before lying down next to Baekhyun, all his energy drained out.

“Well, have you heard of aids?” Baekhyun teases, a smirk on his lips. “I have. And no, I don’t want it.”

“Then having sex with strangers is a pretty wrong decision honey.” Baekhyun agrees with the idea in his mind but still he can’t help himself. He used to be a better man, he wouldn’t sleep around with strangers. Not until his big heartbreak caused by his ex partner. He once loved a man and he felt loved. Now, he just felt empty.

“Right.” He mumbles finally closing his eyes and trying to escape from talking too much. He did not exchange names with those who he slept with so there wasn’t any point in talking. In the end, he was going to walk out of the door with the intention of not coming back. Like the other guys he slept with, this guy will be a memory that Baekhyun will soon forget. So he surrenders himself to sleep with an aching body, kind of frustrated but happy to be too tired to dream.

...

With the sun peeking through the curtains of the stranger’s room, Baekhyun opens his eyes smiling because he doesn’t remember having a dream last night which means he can continue his day in peace. He leaves the bed taking his clothes off of the floor. After dressing himself up, he walks up to the door leaving the house quickly. He takes a taxi home because nobody has time for a walk of shame. And plus, he has to change before going to work.

...

When he arrives at the office he is sleepy and he can feel his whole body aching. He has trouble walking but it isn’t anything unbearable.

“Byun-sshi, your father is waiting for you in his office.” Young secretary stops him at the hall with a big smile on her face. His co-workers always tell him that she has a crush on him and that is the reason why she is so happy all the time. But Baekhyun doesn’t understand why. He literally screams gay, he is the epitome of gay. She should’ve seen it already.

“Thank you.” He smiles before walking towards his father’s office. He knocks on the door and enters.

“Father, good morning.” Baekhyun bows lightly before sitting on the chair in front of his father’s desk.

“There will be a meeting in Qatar next week. Our company is about to sign a contract with a successful family company there. They wanted you as our delegate.”

“Me? Why me?” Baekhyun tilts his head, not understanding why they would want him since he is not known for working hard, he is the least expected person.

“I asked the same thing and they said they wanted to leave things to the young bloods. Their son will be their delegate, I assume.”

“Oh.” He mumbles nodding his head. Well it can be fun, seeing another country.

“You’ll stay there for a week, you can enjoy yourself there just... Be careful.”

“Of course, father. Don’t worry.” Baekhyun smiles, he is happy inside since he is going on a vacation and will be free after the meetings. “Where is the company?”

“In Doha, the capital.” Baekhyun smiles excitedly at the answer, he loves traveling.Thanking his father he bows his head and leaves the office to go and start searching about the city. He sits on his desk, typing Doha on his computer. He carefully starts looking at the photographs of the city.

“Mmhm, safari?” He clicks on the page seeing the recommended safari for tourists. He stops for a second looking at the photograph on the screen, swallowing the lump on his throat. His eyes stay on the screen for a good few minutes. He feels his heart beating faster and faster, he wants to calm down but he can’t. He eventually closes the page. “This is.. this isn’t real. It’s a desert. Of course. They are all the same.” He mumbles in disbelief, looking at google’s homepage. He just can’t erase that photograph out of his mind. The desert seemed very similar to the one he sees in his dreams. “No way. No.” He flinches with the sound of his phone buzzing. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the message on his screen with wide eyes.

_“Enjoy yourself a safari dear. In the end it’s your dream desert, right.”_

...

“So, it’s the same desert that you’ve been seeing in your dreams huh?” Jongdae takes a sip of his drink, looking confused as his best friend tells him about his dreams.

“Look, I know, all deserts are the same probably. But it’s the message, it’s really creepy.” Baekhyun whines, shaking his leg. It was a creepy day for sure. Actually, it was a creepy month. Seeing the same dream over and over again is definitely not normal.

“Okay but you know phones are pretty smart nowadays, it could be an advertisement? Remember when we talked about shoes that time, a shoe advertisement popped up on instagram. Am I wrong?” The young man takes a deep breath looking around the bar, seeing the same old faces. “I mean look at us! This bar’s add popped up on my instagram right after we talked about some gay shit. Coincidence? I think not.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes after listening to his best friend probably not believing that his dreams have a mysterious part.

“Well, I don’t feel like this is google’s thing, okay? If they kill me in Qatar, don’t even bother to show up at my funeral. Just cry and blame yourself at home.” Baekhyun shrugs finishing his drink. He had helplessly tried to convince his father to the idea of him not going to Qatar during dinner but his father said no everytime. And now, his best friend doesn’t believe him either.

“Nobody will kill you, okay? Just relax, get laid and go to that safari thing. It’ll be fun.” Baekhyun nods at his friend and orders a new drink from the waiter, checking out a man who just entered the bar.

“He looks like he is your type.” Jongdae chuckles seeing how Baekhyun just stripped the man with his eyes.

“I don’t have a type.”

“He has two eyes and he can walk, he is definitely your type.”

“Funny.” Baekhyun stands up from the bar stool he has been sitting on for two hours now and walks directly to the man who is now occupying the dance floor.

“Hello, I see that you are a new face. Let me guide you to the toilets and take you to heaven.” He says looking at the man’s eyes, not even blinking for a second. He doesn’t want to have fun anyways, he just wants to be exhausted so he can not dream a single thing tonight.

“Is heaven in between your legs?” The man smirks, shamelessly checking Baekhyun out.

“Let’s find out.”


	2. Dreamcatcher | Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath Baekhyun looks at his passport before handing it to the controller. His throat burns with a bitter taste and he shivers from the feeling. Passing the control he walks to his gate with slow steps, he was probably going the speed of a sloth. There is a feeling inside him, and no, it is not a good one. After the message he received, he had done everything to cancel the trip. But his father stated very clearly that he had to be the one who participates in the meeting. So Baekhyun has no choice but to go to Qatar. 

It has been insane the last few days. He got messages from an unknown number, every one of the messages gave hints of the dream he has been seeing at night. He tried to find the owner of the number he even hired some expensive hackers and nobody managed to actually reach the mysterious number—and it scares Baekhyun to death. Even his best friend tried to convince him that it was all a coincidence. So Baekhyun tries to believe there is nothing creepy about this situation. When his phone unexpectedly buzzes in his pocket, he takes a deep breath. Is he ready? Probably not.

_“Enjoy your trip! I hope you meet the man of your dreams!” _

Great, now everything seems more scary to him. Can't he just enjoy his life for once? Well, apparently not, since he has these creepy messages coming from an unknown number. Maybe he should’ve started seeing a doctor. He clearly needs a session of good therapy. Jumping around from one bed to another doesn’t help him too much. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning his phone off. At least he won’t get any messages during his flight.

_ Baekhyun opens his eyes in the same place he knew he would be. He looks around seeing nothing but the burning hot sun and the plain view of the sand piles. No, he thinks, I don’t want to dream anymore. He knows it when he is dreaming, he just can’t control it. Usually everything happens so fast. He starts walking in the empty desert, looking forward waiting for the red haired guy to appear. But he doesn’t. Baekhyun just walks and walks with the sun over his head, burning his skin down to flames.   
_

_“Where is he?” He mumbles, for the first time his dream is not going the same as always. He looks around again, seeing nothing. He is in the middle of nowhere, it’s empty. “I want to wake up. Wake up, Baekhyun!” He shouts to himself, “Wake me up!” He clenches his chin and closes his eyes trying to wake himself from this dream. “I said wake me up!” His tone becomes angry and his high pitched voice comes out almost as if he is screaming. He holds his breath, he feels so relaxed and strong for a second. As if he almost got the control back. _

He opens his eyes, exhaling as he realized he is holding his breath. He is on the plane. He woke up, he controlled his dream. He smiles slightly, happy that he got rid of that dream. He looks at the side window, taking a deep breath as he thinks about this long trip. He just wants this trip to end right now. He is already bored to death and they have one more stop before they get to Doha. He sighs and closes his eyes, he just wants to skip the trip.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land to Hamad International Airport. Local time is 10:30 and the temperature is 39 C’” Baekhyun opens his eyes instantly and looks at the window. He can see the small peninsula under the plane. Did I sleep that much? He asks himself while thinking if he was confused about the stops. He was sure that they had to stop in Bangkok to change flights.

“For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. You can now start to use your mobile phones. Thank you for choosing Qatar Airways.” He turns to the guy next to him and asks with his broken english accent. 

“Are we in Doha? I thought we had to change flights in Bangkok.”

“We did.” The guy answers looking confused. “We are in Doha now.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun murmures slightly confused since he can’t tell if he slept so heavy and forgot everything or if this is another creepy thing. He takes off the seat belt when he sees the light is turned off and he turns on his phone. He sees numerous messages from Jongdae asking if he landed.

_ I arrived at the airport just now. It’s been an interesting journey. I’ll send you photos of my suite. Miss you already please let me know if you hear anything and I’ll make time to gossip._

He replies quickly not mentioning any weirdness while leaving his seat to take his hand baggage. He stretches his shoulders, still confused about the trip but grateful that he finally arrived. Yawning, he gets off the plane and takes the shuttle to the airport. He just needs some rest before the meeting tomorrow. He needs some fresh air, and everything will be okay.

…

After a short journey, he is finally in his suite. An assistant was waiting for him at the airport so it was easy to find his hotel. He had asked for an interpreter for tomorrow’s meeting since he isn’t very proud of his english. Tonight is going to be a hard night for him. There isn’t anything to take his mind off of the dream. He opens the mini fridge and takes out a whiskey bottle. This should do, he thinks. Alcohol is his closest friend during lonely nights. His body is still ever so weak to it, Baekhyun likes to get drunk, it makes him feel free. Slowly pouring some whiskey in a glass while he watches the city lights from the window, his breath hitches while thinking about the messages he got from the unknown number. He wonders if that red haired guy was real or if his mind is playing games with him. 

Taking a seat in front of the view, he takes a sip of his drink. He actually liked how that guy looks to be honest. He is really his type. That was why he wasn’t bothered when he first saw that dream. He simply thought he saw his ideal type in his dream. But after a few days it became unbearable. 

“Are you real?” He murmurs looking at the silhouette of the city. “Then where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it is super short  
but i swear you’ll see what the heck is going on in this story next chapter  
well maybe you wont see it but, it’ll be close enough


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is streaming through the curtains of the suite in the morning when Baekhyun opens his eyes, he yawns lazily in bed tossing the sheets aside. His room smells like alcohol and vomit, making his stomach ache. He did not remember how much he had drunk last night because he didn’t have a dream. At least he would forget it even if he had a dream. He sighs, casually watching small dust beans drift around in the air. How can he show up at the meeting like this? He knows his father would kill him if he messes this up. The hungover boy gathers the courage to get up and makes his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before doing some facial skincare and brushing his teeth. His room is silent now that he is alone, and he hates silence. He has never been a fan of being alone. He takes a look at the scene beyond the window, the city wasn’t that breathtaking now the sun was in the sky. The blinding lights were gone and it appeared very ordinary. Baekhyun is like this too, after all those glamorous nights he just fades away with the morning. Just like the moon, he shines bright with the help of all those stars around him. But he can never be the sun, he can never do it alone.

He hastily buttons up his shirt and put his jacket on, checking the time before leaving his room to meet his interpreter and the assistant they have given him at the lobby.

“Good morning Byun-sshi.” The korean interpreter greets him with a smile while the foreign assistant he was given only bows slightly.

“Good morning, it’s Yoo-sshi right?”

“Yes, the assistant said that we have to go now so we can be at the meeting on time.” He checks his watch. He is quite good looking if Baekhyun has to admit so himself. He has broad shoulders that his suit looks good on and he has specific facial features that has Baekhyun looking twice, he was intrigued.

“Sure, do we have time to get coffee on our way?”

“We can try.” The interpreter replies, and shows Baekhyun the way as he follows right after with the assistant.

Baekhyun gets on the car pointed by the assistant. He knows the meeting will be incredibly boring, so he just reminds himself he has to do this correctly and he has to show his father that he can do nice things alone. He smiles watching the busy streets, it feels different but to him it doesn’t feel as exciting as the city lights that shine in the dark. He prefers night time over the mornings.

After half an hour, he is sitting at a big table trying to follow the conversation, which is hard without the interpreter’s help. He just wants this to end, he wants to skip the talking part and just signing the documents. But he tries to concentrate, he won’t mess this up.

“Baekhyun-sshi, they are waiting for you to sign.” The interpreter nudges Baekhyun softly pointing at the alliance contract.

“Is it over?” He looked at the interpreter with blank eyes. “Isn’t it too fast? We should talk about the terms.”

“We did. It’s been 3 hours that we’ve started the meeting.” The interpreter answers which makes Baekhyun start questioning all his existence. He feels weird again now, he wants to throw up. Everything feels so unrealistic, he wants to escape. But he ends up signing the contract, at least his father will be happy when he returns. They shake hands with the CEO’s son and Baekhyun manages to smile slightly.

“They’ve invited you to a safari, would you like to change your clothes before you join them?” Interpreter asks with a smile. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I can just buy new clothes on the way.” Baekhyun answers, loosening his tie a little and bows to the CEO’s son whose name was something like Ebou, but Baekhyun kind of couldn’t pronounce it. He follows the assistant on their way to the fancy car again. The outside air is burning up with heat and humidity and Baekhyun can’t help but take off his jacket to try to cool down. He gets in the car and doesn’t speak much until they stop in front of a store of an international brand. He quickly gets out, normally he would rather be shopping for hours trying every piece that catches his eye but that’s not the case for today. So he simply takes a short sleeved white t-shirt and combines it with basic blue jeans. After paying the bill he changes his clothes and leaves for the car again.

It’s not a short drive, they drive for a while as Baekhyun watches how the city changes part to part from the window. He is not used to being quiet for this long. It’s hard when he is outside of his comfort zone. Maybe he should take a shot at english again, to improve himself in Korea and internationally.

“We’ll take the safari jeep from now on.” The interpreter tells Baekhyun. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun tells himself that this is going to be a good day and he won’t ruin it. He turns off his phone putting on a big and genuine smile that he has not been wearing for days now and he gets out of the car sitting next to the CEO’s son in the jeep. There is not much to talk about but Baekhyun tries his best to communicate, he knows this way his father would be proud of him. It isn’t only contracts that keeps a good alliance alive, it’s also a healthy relationship with the fellow company. So he pulls off a good conversation with Ebou and it goes on during the whole trip until they stop to take pictures.

As soon as he gets out of the car, he feels nauseous. He knows this place and this familiar feeling inside him kills him. It’s burning hot but he can feel his body shivering as cold sweat runsdown his back. He still manages to put on a smile since he promised himself he will not let anything get to him and he takes a picture of the view. It sure is breathtaking. It’s like an ocean made of sand and you don’t see anything else except the sky meeting with sand piles. Occasional sweet breezes moves sand piles around and little dust beans fly along with them. He sees tour groups here and there, taking photos just like him and he smiles watching around on his phone screen. Then a familiar view catches his eye a tall man with his back facing Baekhyun. His mouth falls open as he watches man’s red hair gets messed up with a strong wind. Suddenly he starts running towards him, passing all the other groups of people and not saying anything to the Ebou nor the interpreter. It’s hard to run on the sand, he trips here and there and falls a quite a few times. He looks at every face that he finds on the way but it’s not him. None of them belongs to him. He stops and tries to breathe clearly again, closing his eyes as he puts his hands on his knees. He looks around, there isn’t a single hint of the red haired guy. Maybe I am becoming delusional, he thinks. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he turns back to the interpreter and the rest looking weirdly at his direction.

“I thought I saw my friend!” He shouts back just to make sure that they don’t think he lost his mind or anything. The rest of the day goes by calmly with Baekhyun thinking about the vision he saw and he was not paying attention to the trip anymore. So it’s over before he knows and they are on their way back to hotel. He is glad it’s over though, his mind is just so tired. He feels dizzy having many thoughts running through his head. And when he arrives at the hotel he goes directly to bed, not being bothered to change his clothes. He closes his eyes, he knows it’s impossible to sleep at the moment but he just needs a good rest after today.

…

Baekhyun stands by the market which reminds him of the convenience stores back in his country. After lying in bed all day and thinking about the vision he had, he decided to walk around the city before he lost his mind. He could buy some beer and snacks to go through this night. Or else he thought he couldn’t get over it for days. He shakes his head a long sigh escaping his lips as he enters the market going straight out to the fridge before bumping into a well built body. He steps back immediately, mouth falls open for a second as he looks down on the floor when some snacks fall from the stranger’s jacket.

“Oh..” Baekhyun murmurs, his mind working so fast, calculating every possibility that can happen based on his actions. He finally lifts his head up and his eyes widens with pure shock. His whole body tingles now with a warm feeling but his knees are shaking. It’s suddenly too hard to carry his own body weight. They exchange hasty looks and Baekhyun knows something is up. Something is not right.

“You..” They both open their mouth, same word leaving their lips and imprisons them inside an awkward silence. They watch each other with big eyes, they don’t even blink. And the silence is killing Baekhyun. He feels his stomach burning. He wants to throw up. He examines the young man’s features one more time just to be sure this is not another game that his mind is playing with him. His red locks falling down on his forehead, his ears are slightly big and he is tall; body is well- built with broad shoulders which is now covered by a basic white t-shirt. Their deadly silence is broken by the staff’s tensed voice which almost startles Baekhyun.

“Are you gonna pay for those?” The man asks pointing down to the floor and all Baekhyun can do nod. He slowly kneels down and takes the chip bags off the floor, grabbing two beers on his way to the cash register. He pays for the red haired man’s snacks that he was about to steal and leaves the market with silent steps. He knows the other is following him, he just needs to calm his nerves before talking to him. It’s just scary and creepy and- and he doesn&#39;t know what to do, he is alone and it feels like a nightmare.

“You didn’t have to pay for them, you know.” The guy mumbles as Baekhyun finally decides to sit down on a bench.

“I am pretty sure you could’ve afforded some chips if you had money to come all the way to Qatar.” Baekhyun snaps, not looking at the red haired man because he is not ready yet.

“It’s not about the money, it’s the thrill of stealing and you kind of ruined it.” The man answers, a foolish smile decorating his lips as he looks at Baekhyun, seeing the latter’s mind looks way too distant from his body.

“You were almost going to get caught.” He knits his eyebrows and finally decides that he is ready to face him. “You could’ve gotten deported.”

“You worry for nothing, I never get caught.” He says pretty confident in his words, taking out a cigarette from his pocket. He offers one to Baekhyun too but Baekhyun kindly refuses it watching the man lighting his cigarette, and damn he looks hot. So he is a bad boy, Baekhyun thinks as he grimaced his face, I don’t do bad boys. Shrugging, he reminds himself five seconds later; Nevermind I do everybody. A little giggle escapes redhead’s lips making Baekhyun frown. Did he say that out loud?

“What?” He asks, wondering if he was thinking out loud.

“Nothing.” The man mumbles burying the two into a silent hole once again for a few minutes. He takes a deep breath, blowing the smoke towards Baekhyun’s face.

“So..” He opens his mouth once again, facing Baekhyun this time to see his features clearly. God he looks like Youngjae so much.“Who are you?”

“You tell first.” Baekhyun plays with his fingers, numerous scenarios playing in his mind. What if he is some sort of gangster and he will kidnap Baekhyun for money.

“I swear, I won’t bite.” Chanyeol lifts his hands up mimicking as if he is surrendered, one hand still holding the cigarette. “I am more into soft kisses.” He winks playfully and it makes Baekhyun smile for the first time. He just can’t help himself but to flirt with Baekhyun. His face is just so similar and it’s killing a part inside the red head.

“It’s a funny story..” He mumbles. “I see you in my dreams.. every night.”

“I don’t think it’s funny.” He takes another deep breath from his cigarette, the smoke is drawing various shapes in the air. “I do too. I see you in my dreams. Every night.”

“Who are you?” This time Baekhyun asks, he knows damn too well this is not a coincidence. “I was about to lose my mind. I received these stupid messages from an unknown number.”

“My name is Chanyeol.” He answers, throwing his cigarette on the floor before crushing it with his black converses. “And I know you think it’s weird but- Okay, actually, it is weird.” He doesn’t know how to explain. Even he is not sure what is happening. He has numerous guesses but he doesn’t understand. He’s never been the smartest guy on earth anyways. He just doesn’t understand why now? Why again?

He watches as Baekhyun stays silent, biting his lips. He looks better in person and more like Jae. Chanyeol would definitely bang him if this was another situation. He is just so petite, the red haired one thinks.

“Look, if this is some kind of a game and you want money, I’ll give you. I- Just don’t hurt me.” Baekhyun’s voice is trembling and he feels as if his heart will stop. It’s pounding so fast, it can just rip out his chest any minute.

“I-“ His mind is just working too much, he doesn’t understand. He wanted to find this guy. Why is he scared right now then?

“Calm down.” The latter holds his shoulders to stop his trembling. Chanyeol is kind of scared too now, seeing the other like this. “Look, I won’t hurt you, I swear. I am not in the head of this game. We are just- we are just puppets. I have a guess about who is doing all this. And since we finally met now, we’ll soon find out more about this.” Baekhyun looks at the guy, seeing the fear in his eyes. It calms him a little. Maybe he is being honest.

“I- My name is Baekhyun.” He says escaping from the other’s grip. “So.. Tell me. Your guess of who is doing this.”

“I’d rather seeing it myself first.” Chanyeol shrugs, finding it difficult to explain. “It’s better that way, believe me.”

“Then.. Tell me about yourself.” He says opening a beer and handing it to the red head.

“You don’t trust me and expect me to tell you about my life story. Very wise.” Chanyeol says, slightly smirking as he takes the beer can. He takes a deep breath and grimaces his face. “Well, let’s not talk about us now.”

“Makes sense.” Baekhyun opens himself a beer and takes a big sip, almost going for a one shot.

“Slow down, baby boy.” Chanyeol smirks, seeing Baekhyun almost finishing his beer.

“First of all, I am not a boy. And definitely, I am not your baby.” Baekhyun points his index finger and sways it right to left in front of Chanyeol’s face. “But I could be your ‘I want to get into your pants so bad that I will try anything that sounds good in bed’.” Baekhyun bites his lips wondering if he was too straight forward. But his instinct is telling him that he is doing the right thing. Not trusting a stranger but sleeping with him, that sounds exactly like what he does every night. What harm would this cause?

“Well, I thought you weren’t that easy.” Chanyeol murmurs but he is really tempted by the idea of feeling the petite guy. “What if I say no?”

“There are plenty of other fish in the sea.” Baekhyun smirks, he knows this works all the time. He finishes his beer and stands up. He is not dizzy yet, but he’ll be after buying a bottle of wine.

“Well, I am going to buy a bottle of wine. Think about your answer.” He points at the market before entering to get a drink. He doesn’t know why is he doing this actually. Is he that desperate? To feel something? Or is it the dreams he’s been seeing? Is it the adrenaline running down his veins? He does not have an answer. He just knows that this is happening, this is happening fast and he can not control it. But he feels as if he is doing the right thing. Something inside him tells him to go on, he tells him it’ll be worth it. And Baekhyun will definitely try his luck today whether it’s Chanyeol or another stranger.

He pays for the bottle of wine and steps back outside. Chanyeol is still standing there, hands in his pockets waiting for the latter the show up. He takes a few big steps towards Baekhyun and takes the bottle from his hands.

“Too bad we can’t open this here.” He whispers, faces are so close to each other and his warm breath hits Baekhyun in the face making his heart beat faster.

“I have a corkscrew in my suit.. Just so you know.” Baekhyun whispers back, his nose caressing the other’s sweetly for a second. And it’s enough for Chanyeol to go for it. He leans in for a kiss, his lips parting Baekhyun’s. It feels warm as their bodies touch each other and his empty hand caresses the other’s cheek. He steps back in a second though, realizing they are in the middle of a street.

“We’ll probably get beaten here if anybody sees us.” He chuckles lightly caressing the other’s cheek with his thumb, drawing circles.

“You are right.” Baekhyun answers stepping back. Chanyeol’s hand lets go off Baekhyun’s cheek and he bites his lips.

“This probably isn’t right.” He mumbles face looking down. Chanyeol knows what exactly is going on here and he won’t fall for this, not again.

“Look, it’s- It’s not you that is thinking all of this. You can’t control your mind. We.. We just, we should’ve never found each other. Let’s call it a day. We are never meant to be. Because that thing doesn’t happen by force.” He looks up to see a confused Baekhyun. It’s okay, because he is not talking to him anyways.

“You can’t control me. I am stronger than you. So whatever you make him say, I’ll never fall for him. Not when I know that is exactly what you are going for.” He hands Baekhyun the bottle back and turns around walking fast. He just needs to leave. And Baekhyun just stares him with blank eyes not exactly knowing what’s going on. He turns around going different directions than Chanyeol. He just needs some time to get his shit together. He just needs to understand what is happening. What game is this? And more important, why is he in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it’s a bit longer and yeah they found each other. any thought about how this will turn out? waiting for your comments to hear your ideas. tell me if there is anything i can improve about my writing because yeah english is not my main language. and if you like it please vote up! ily xx


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been 3 days since that night and Baekhyun is not dreaming the same things anymore. He finally gets his wish, he is free, but why isn’t he happy then? He thinks about Chanyeol a lot and every time he thinks about him, something warm spreads all around his body. But another part of him is dead cold, thinking about what Chanyeol said that night is scaring him. He takes a deep breath and enters the bathroom of the Airport. He’s now waiting for his flight back to Korea and he realizes that’s it. End of his journey. He is not even sure if he’ll ever see Chanyeol again and it hurts deeply inside. He doesn’t even know why, he only saw him once and that didn’t even go well. He opens the cabin door after he is done and his mouth falls open when he is face to face with Chanyeol.   
  
“Chanyeol-ah..” He mumbles looking at the tall man, their eyes meet with a surprise. There are seven days in a week and they decide to go back to Korea in the same day, same hour. It’s destiny, even though they deny it inside, you can’t change your destiny. Because it always finds a way.   
  
“Baekhyun.” He says finally, a little shaken because of the coincidence but somewhere inside him he is almost sure that there is no place for coincidences in their world.   
  
“I- Can we talk? A little?” Baekhyun asks feeling awful inside and he doesn’t understand why. He just wants to talk with the latter, he wants to know what is going on. He needs to know why he is feeling like this for days.   
  
“Baekhyun, look, I am sorry if I hurt you the other day. But really, there is nothing to talk about.” He enters the cabin, closing the door with a loud bang and it breaks Baekhyun’s heart slightly. As if he can feel the cracking sounds of his heart and he just doesn’t know how to fix it. It’s easy for Chanyeol, he knows what is going on. Baekhyun doesn’t. He is clueless, helpless. He feels like he doesn’t have anywhere to go. So he waits until Chanyeol opens the door and walks outside again. They wash their hands together with silence and Baekhyun keeps following him without a word. They go to the waiting lounge, they sit, they exchange looks but they don’t talk.   
  
“Baekhyun, why are you following me?” Chanyeol finally asks turning to face the male who is sitting next to him. It’s the first time today that Chanyeol examines the latter’s face truly and looks into his eyes. He sees his puffy eyes and porcelain skin for the first time and Baekhyun’s expression reminds him about his past again. Suddenly, his chest hurts as if he can’t breath. That’s how thinking about Youngjae feels. A pain in the chest. And now, it’s almost the same feeling looking into Baekhyun’s eyes.   
  
“Because I want to know. It’s easy for you to ignore me, ignore all of this. Because you know what is going on, don’t you? But I don’t know! And it kills me inside that I am alone in this. I have nobody to go! My head hurts, my heart hurts. Thinking about this hurts. And the worst thing is that, I don’t know why.”   
  
“I can’t tell you this. I don’t know how to tell you this!” Chanyeol snaps back, a little louder this time. “Ask him! Ask him and learn what he wants. Because even though I know who is behind this, I don’t know why is he doing this!” Baekhyun doesn’t understand a thing, he just wants an explanation.   
  
“Who?”  
  
“Choi Siwon. Go back to Korea, find him, ask him. And leave me alone.” Chanyeol leaves his seat and walks towards to the flight gates, handing his passport to the controller and then disappearing from Baekhyun’s sight.   
  
Choi Siwon. Baekhyun mumbles this name constantly during his whole trip. He needs to find that guy.

...

After a long journey, their plane finally lands in Korea. Baekhyun’s head hurts when he gets off of the plane. His mind never stopped talking during his trip, keeping him busy. Thinking about what Chanyeol had said the other, somewhat hurt the brunette. But, Baekhyun wasn’t even the type to get hurt after a night only.  
  
“Hey there!” Baekhyun turns around to see his friend Jongdae at the airport waiting for him. He does not remember saying him to come but he is glad Jongdae is here now.  
  
“Oh my, I never thought I would say this. But I missed you.” Baekhyun gives the latter a warm hug, actually feeling relieved to finally have someone who he can trust around him to talk about what had happened during his trip.  
  
“Well, I never thought I would hear this, too. But yeah, I missed you.” Jongdae wraps an arm around him and caresses his back slowly. He feels something is odd, or else Baekhyun would never say those words. Maybe he felt alone in abroad, he thinks. But still that's not who Baekhyun is. "Your father must be proud." Baekhyun slowly pulls back and looks at the exit door waiting for Chanyeol to get out. It's the only way that he can tell Jongdae about what had happened. And finally the red haired guy comes out of the door making no eye contact with Baekhyun.

"Jongdae-ah.. Don't look at him right away but.. The red haired behind me. He is the one I see in my dreams." Baekhyun whispers at Jongdae as Jongdae's eyes follow the instructions. He squints his eyes and for a second their eyes met with the red haired, making Jongdae turn his head away quickly. Baekhyun bites his lips and takes Jongdae by the hand dragging him out of the airport. Even though he does not face with Chanyeol, still his heart beats fast as if it's pounding in his mouth. They get in Jongdae's car and Baekhyun only now realizes that they hadn't exchanged any conversations since they saw Chanyeol.

"So you tell me.. he is your dream guy or like he is the one you actually see in your dreams?" Jongdae starts the car before catching a glimpse of Baekhyun's worried face through the driving mirror. His shoulders fall down and he looks at his friend, now sharing the worried expression. Jongdae and Baekhyun knew each other since high school and Baekhyun has been there for his friend through everything. Even when Jongdae's family passed away, Baekhyun didn't let Jongdae alone at all. Therefore, Jongdae wants to be there for him too. It's been really weird, the few last weeks. Baekhyun is acting totally weird. Even the looks he's been given was not how Baekhyun would look. That make Jongdae sadder and sadder everyday but maybe he has been too busy with his own life that he forgot about Baekhyun's problems completely. "Are you sure Hyunnie?"

"I know you don't believe me sometimes when I tell you about my dreams and all the messages I get. But they are all real Jeongdae. I swear I am not on anything, they are all real and I am scared." A tear falls down on Baekhyun's cheek, wetting his porcelain skin. "Can I stay at your place tonight? It's been a while.."

"Sure. Just let your parents know. They've missed you." Jongdae looks at the road ahead of them and sighs slightly. He knows it'll be a long night and he is not sure how to act about all of this. But inside he knows that, in this world, there is nothing Jongdae won't believe after what had happened to himself.

...

Baekhyun looks at the coffee cup inside his hands, his fingers holding it so tight that they turn white. He talks about that night, how Chanyeol got closer to him only to reject him.

"Then I saw him at the airport, I wanted to talk but got rejected again. You know.. I've never been rejected this much my whole life."

"So he didn't tell you anything?" Jongdae plays with his guitar's chords to play something calm for Baekhyun to sleep tonight but that doesn't seem to be possible after Baekhyun drinking his 3th cup of coffee.

"Wait, he did tell me something. He told me to ask someone named Choi Siwon." Baekhyun squints his eyes and exhales sharply. "Does he know how many Choi Siwon lives in Korea? Like, at least, he could've given me a contact number. How can I find Choi Siwon all of a sudden?"

"Choi.. Siwon?" Jongdae puts his guitar aside recalling the name in his mind again again which takes him to few days earlier when he met a guy after a gig in the bar. His name was Choi Siwon too and Jongdae actually thought he was quite a handsome man. But was it.. him? Was it a coincidence? "It's.. Yah, really? Look maybe it's just a coincidence but.. I met someone named Choi Siwon a few days ago. Perhaps..?" Baekhyun's eyes widens with a mix of fear and surprise.

"Yah.. this gets even more scarier but.. Can you arrange us a meeting?" Baekhyun puts his cup of coffee aside and tosses himself to bed. He shakes his arms and legs, whining like a baby. "Why me?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Stop whining like a fucking baby and man up." Jongdae kicks his legs and knits his brows together. He does not want to let his friend be afraid or something. He wants to be there for him.

"Man up? Man up?! Do you think it's possible?" He sighs and closes his eyes, thinking about Choi Siwon. He really wants everything to over but he knows it's not possible in this case. He knows something is up and he'll be a part of something big.

"Just sleep, I'll get you two meet tomorrow okay? Just sleep well now."

"Good night." Baekhyun mumbles closing his eyes. He realizes how tired he is actually and his eyelids become heavier. His mind does not stop talking as he closes his eyes and forces himself to sleep. There is a war inside his head but he surrenders to sleep, because he actually wants to dream tonight. He wants to see those eyes sparkle, he wants to touch that red hair. And suddenly his body feels extremely light.

_"Baekhyun-ah.." That voice calls for him. That familiar voice. He looks around but it's completely darkness._

_"Chanyeol?" A blurry sight appears infront of him. Even though it's not clear he can see his red hair completely and knows who is it. He wants to run towards him, hold him, touch him.. He wants to be saved. He wants to be protected._

_"Baekhyun, I am sorry. Just- Please don't meet with Choi Si-_

Baekhyun opens his eyes suddenly, he is inside Jongdae's room. He looks around, Jongdae is sleeping on the couch with his guitar on his hands. He gets up and takes his shirt off of the floor, buttoning it up. He runs out off the house, the outside is only lighten by some street lamps. It must be 3 or 4am in the morning. Suddenly he starts running, as if his heart knows something that his mind doesn't. His heart pounds so strong that it can leave his chest any minutes. Breathing gets harder and hardes, his lungs can give up any moment and finally he sees him. Chanyeol. Stands up accross the street staring at Baekhyun panting. It's clear that he's been running too.

"Byun Baekhyun!" He screams. "Don't meet Choi Siwon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Hope you like it. All kinds of critism is accepted. Hope to see your comments more!  
Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

The night is silent as if every car on the road stopped for a moment to let the thunder strike echo through the night informing people about the rain. A second later rain drops start falling on the two making them soak in water. Chanyeol steps back slowly and thinks about running away because he knows that on rainy days, something bad occurs. But before he comes to his senses, he realizes that Baekhyun has already filled the gap between the two. Now that they are close, Chanyeol can see the fear on Baekhyun’s face which is so familiar that he shivers. To Chanyeol’s defense, it is not a fair game since Siwon is tricking him with his past.

“Who is Choi Siwon?” Baekhyun asks his voice trembling but still can be heard clearly despite the heavy rain. Chanyeol takes his coat off and covers Baekhyun’s shoulders that is now completely wet. Baekhyun’s petite body can be seen through his white shirt and Chanyeol gulps.

“Someone you should stay away from.” Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s right cheek and his thumb caresses the brunettes wet skin which feels extremely small and soft under his big hands reminding him about Youngjae. “Byun Baekhyun, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun asks confused, he does not understand anything. Chanyeol’s words are like a big fat puzzle that needs to be solved but Baekhyun is too tired.

“Like he wants you to look. To torture me.” Chanyeol smiles with a heavy heart. “As if he didn’t torture me enough till today.” Baekhyun steps back and escapes from Chanyeol’s touch which made his stomach tingle, sending down shivers to his spine.

“Forget it, I would rather find it out myself. I don’t have time for your stupid games.” He shakes his shoulders, Chanyeol’s jacket falls down on the wet ground as Baekhyun turns his back. “I will meet Choi Siwon.” He shakes his hand as he walks down the street back to his friend’s house never looking back. He knows Chanyeol is not coming anyways. Baekhyun’s never been the one to be chased.

...

The sun shines through the curtains of the red painted room, making Baekhyun squint his eyes uncomfortably. His eye bags show that he had not sleep all night thinking about everything. There are numerous papers scattered around the floor. Baekhyun bites the pencil he is holding and looks at the paper in front of him that has remarks of his examines about the dreams, Park Chanyeol and Choi Siwon. Baekhyun’s never been the most clever one but he knows that there are some missing pieces he can solve.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s worried voice echos through the hall and a devastated Baekhyun welcomes him. “Wha- What is happening here?” 

“Nothing. Just- I am going crazy I think.” Baekhyun lazily answers while drawing links between the names of Siwon and Chanyeol. “You see, I am really losing it. Like completely.”

“Yah. Byun Baekhyun, get a grip of yourself.” Jongdae walks towards Baekhyun with fast steps, examining every paper on the floor.

“Just give me Siwon’s number.” Baekhyun mumbles thinking that he has no time to waste. He should figure out what is happening or he’ll go insane.

“Yah- Just tell me what is happening.” Jongdae’s sharp tone snaps Baekhyun out of his mind and a tear falls down on his cheek. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know too!” He gets up on his feet taking off his damped shirt, tossing it aside. “Just give me his number so I learn.” Jongdae’s mouth falls open, he just silently passes his phone to Baekhyun. Seeing him like this and not being able to help is really hurting. Baekhyun takes the phone and searches Siwon’s number. He feels trapped, like his mind is in a cage and whoever is the responsible one, doesn’t let Baekhyun go. And something inside him screams it’s Siwon.

It’s Byun Baekhyun. Let’s meet at the Flower Yard Cafe in front of the Jongmyo Shrine. 13.30.

It’s Baekhyun’s favorite cafe in Seoul because from the moment he enters the relaxing smells of the flowers around takes over his soul. A colorful view takes place in the cafe’s garden and sometimes fresh ground coffee smell welcomes you at the back of the cafe close to kitchen. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, hoping that all those flowers will help him relax. He taps on ‘send’ button and puts his phone aside. Gently rubbing his temples, his eyes meet with Jongdae’s and this time he manages to smile. As if the storms inside him come to an end, he let’s the sun rise.

“Sorry to bother you.” He takes a white tee from Jongdae’s closet, combining it with a black leather jacket. “I’ll give these back next week.”

“Take it forever if you want.” Jongdae mumbles his steps are slow as he walks closer to Baekhyun. He is used to brunette’s mood swings but this is a bit too much right after being a mess for hours. “Will you be okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be better.” Baekhyun send the letter a warm smile, not being able to tell the different whether it’s a real or a fake one. “I should get going now, you know father would like to see me.” Jongdae shakes his head back and forth, approving Baekhyun’s words. He should’ve seen his parents first. 

“See you later then.” He steps forward and gives Baekhyun a hug. “You are my best friend, I’ll always protect you no matter what.”  
Baekhyun laughs loudly as he escapes Jongdae’s grip and shakes his head.

“Look at the one who’s talking... You would piss on yourself the moment you start seeing those dreams.”

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Just get the hell out of the house in peace for fuck sake.” Jongdae starts laughing to, it’s relieving that Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be bothered that much anymore.

...

When Baekhyun arrives the Byun Household his father welcomes him with a big smile on his face. Baekhyun’s never seen him this happy in his life. It feels good to finally being approved by his family.

“Father, good morning.” He tries to send back a smile but as the clock works he begins to worry since he’ll be face to face with Choi Siwon soon. “Sorry, Jongdae insisted I should stay with him for the night. You know him, he misses his best friend.”

“How’s Jongdae? Poor boy after the lost of his family..” Baekhyun’s mother walks in holding an apron on her hands.

“That was years ago mother, please stop bringing it up in front of Jongdae..” Baekhyun mumbles shaking his head, it’s usual of his mother that bringing this kind of matters in bizarre moments.

“Okay okay, I get it.” His mother holds up the apron. “Look I brought your apron, I thought you would like to cook with your mother after a week of being in another country. Did you even eat well?”

“Don’t spoil him like this..” His father laughs and pats Baekhyun’s shoulders with a proud pose. “You must be tired, we know. But we are holding a small celebration tonight since my dearest son did well on his first company duty.” 

“Call Jongdae too.” His mother approves his father by shaking her head back and forth.

“Tonight? oh- I was actually going to meet someone soon. But I don’t think it’ll take long. Just, I won’t be here until evening.” Baekhyun mumbles hoping that everything goes well between him and Choi Siwon so that he can enjoy the party and make his parents even happier.

“It’s okay, I’ll call Donghyun, he can give you a ride.” His father turns back to their helper who is waiting right next to the door.

“No no, I will go by myself.” The brunette makes a sign for Donghyun to stop and sends a smile to his parents. “See you later.”

...

It’s been an hour since Baekhyun is sitting inside the cafe. It’s already his 2nd coffee and even the flowers near him does not help him to relax. He becomes more nervous as the time passes by and his mind stops working continuously again thinking about every possibility. So he tries to give his mind to his environment. Like the couple next to his table, holding hands and smiling. The man’s eyes are shining as he examines the female’s futures and for a second Baekhyun feels his heart aches. Chanyeol’s words comes to his mind about not falling in love with Baekhyun, no matter what. Is Baekhyun not lovable?

“Byun Baekhyun?” He snaps out of his thoughts with the unfamiliar voice. Lifting his head up he faces a semi-bulky man with fair skin. His face is covered by a beard which Baekhyun is not used to around his friends.

“Choi Siwon.”

“Well, I’ve been expected to see you. But not this soon.” Siwon takes a chair across Baekhyun and sits down. “I’ll take a filter coffee, no milk, half a tea spoon of sugar and a drop of vanilla syrup.”

“Do I look like your maid?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, squeezing his teeth.

“What an aggressive way to great the person who’s the only one that can help you. Tsch, tsch.” Siwon shakes his head side to side, chuckling as he is amused by Baekhyun’s behaviors. It makes Baekhyun even more angry, being make fun of.

“Cut the crap. Just tell me what do you want from me and what is has to do with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun puts his mug on the table harshly, dying to know what’s going on. His concentrate is not on the latter still, wandering around the room. The voices of tea spoons making while people stir their drink somehow manages to take his mind off of the bulky man in front of him. Maybe it’s because Baekhyun doesn’t want to look him in the eye, it’s too scary. Siwon looks like he knows everything about Baekhyun, his eyes pierces his skin and he seems to read Baekhyun soul with those dark eyes.

“Well, if you insist.. I’ll make it short.” Siwon shakes his hand at the waitress that’s waiting in the cash register. He repeats his order and turns back to Baekhyun. “Have you ever realize that you are capable of things you shouldn’t have been capable of?”

“Do you mind speaking in a language that I can understand?” Baekhyun mumbles playing with this finger nails out of stress. Being with Siwon just makes him nervous.

“Are you aware of your powers?” Siwon asks this time with only a whisper.

“Powers..? Like super powers?” Baekhyun knits his brows together confused. He just can’t understand what is Siwon talking about.  
“Yes. I assume you haven’t realize it yet. Anyways, there are several people that has similar powers and I am one of them too. Probably the oldest one of them. I am trying to gather a team of these people.” Siwon hushes when waiter comes back with his order and smiles at her softly thanking.

“What are you? Professor x or something?” Baekhyun shrugs pretty sure Siwon is just messing with him. 

“Well I would rather call myself Magneto.” He chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee. “I want you in my team.”

“Are you on something?” Baekhyun squints his eyes. Super powers? Isn’t it something only happens in movies?

“You bend time Baekhyun, you play with it like a toy. Yet you are not even aware.” Baekhyun shakes his head side to side not believing any of his words.

“What about Chanyeol?”

“He has his own powers of course. But him and I had some issues over past so he won’t come to me walking. And his power is really important.”

“So I am the bait.” The brunette finally takes the courage to look Siwon in the eyes.

“Well, your power is pretty important too. But more important is that you look like someone who Chanyeol can’t say no to.” Siwon smiles sheepishly his eyes looking at Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun looks cute and innocent but Siwon’s dark eyes are too deadly that take their innocence away in a second. The next thing he knows Baekhyun is standing up, leaving some cash on the table.

“What if I say no?” He asks. “What if I say no to being part of your stupid game?”

“Well, you can say no. Just don’t forget that you’ll regret it.” Siwon raises an eyebrow seeing the determined Baekhyun in front of him. He doesn’t think he would have to use the plan B.

“Well, regrets are great. They teach lessons.” Baekhyun takes his jacket and steps out of the cafe fast. He doesn’t look back, he just walks. Time bending? Baekhyun doesn’t have time for this shit.

“Hey baby boy.” Baekhyun stops as he hears a man’s voice behind him. He turns back to become eye to eye with a younger looking man, who is probably on his twenties. He has fairly tanned skin and sharp jaw line, his hair is ash blonde. He has plump lips and broad shoulders that are covered by a denim jacket. “Sorry to hurt your pretty face.” He smiles walking up to Baekhyun which makes the brunette turn back and run. But all those years skipping gym lessons shows him that he is a very slow one, the tanned boy easily catches him and holds him up as if Baekhyun is just a bag of cotton pads. Baekhyun’s lower lip trembles as he tries to understand what is going on. He starts kicking his feet in the air, screaming as the letter starts tighten his grip on Baekhyun’s arms.

“Let me go.” Baekhyun shouts and the boy suddenly lets go of him, making Baekhyun fall in the ground. He hisses in pain and tries to crawl forward to run away from him but the second he moves, he feels a hard kick on his stomach making him flinch. The pain surrounds his body and all his body begins to boil from heat. The letter doesn’t stop hitting Baekhyun which makes the brunette jump from the ground every time.

“Siwon says hi by the way, you know you’d regret it.”

“Fuck him.” Baekhyun screams as he holds on to the ground trying to crawl far away from the latter. But the boy doesn’t stop. He grips Baekhyun’s hair and tosses his head on the wall near the dumpster a few times. Baekhyun can feel every bone on his body breaks as if his body is made of glass. His eyelids becomes heavier and heavier, he’ll pass out if the guy keeps hitting his head.  
“Let go of me..” He whispers trying to hold the latter’s arms to stop him but his arms fall down as all his strength drenched out of his body. His eyes close soon after, he passes out.

Next thing the latter does is to take Baekhyun to his arms and walks down the street until he reaches to the address Siwon gave him. He puts Baekhyun down on the floor and rings the bell with the name Park Chanyeol on him.

“Who’s this?” Chanyeol’s hoarse voice answers, the guy smiles.

“Siwon says hi. Oh, he also says, clean your mess. He left you a surprise on the front door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! These days i'll try to update faster. So, we've started seeing what's going on so i believe it'll be faster from now on. Is there something you'd like to see on the story? Please don't forget to comment and tell me how can i get better. Every type of criticism is wanted!   
Love you!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol runs down the apartment on bare foot, his heart beating fast since he realized what the latter down stairs was thinking. Panicking, he opens the front door and sees no one but Baekhyun, lying on the cold marble blood every part of his face. If it isn’t for his senses, Chanyeol wouldn’t recognize the face.

“Baekhyun-ah!” He screams taking the brunette’s face in his hands, his palms are getting wet with the warm blood. Suddenly his head starts to ache and it feels like something is buzzing around his ears. Youngjae’s face comes to his mind and he falls down on his knees, seeing his bloody face in front of him.

“Youngjae-“ He mumbles with the memory of the past. He remembers that day so clear that it hurts more everytime. As if something is piercing through his chest and ripping his heart off, crushing it into pieces. That’s how thinking about Youngjae feels. And he promises himself, he’ll never let it happen again.

“Chanyeol-ah..” Baekhyun’s voice is trembling, his whisper blends with the car sounds. It’s so low that it’s hard to hear him. Chanyeol looks around the street, there are nobody around. He doesn’t understand how Siwon manages to find the perfect time every time he wants to do something bad. How can someone get beaten almost till death and nobody hears?

“It’s okay Baekhyun.. Just don’t talk.” Chanyeol takes the latter into his arms, the blood leaves several stains on his fair skin. Red suits Chanyeol, but it doesn’t look good on Baekhyun’s porcelain skin. He rushes Baekhyun up stairs to his apartment, laying him down on his bed. Baekhyun doesn’t seem fine, there are several scars on his face which will become bruises later on. Some of his teeth are gone. Chanyeol takes his phone in panic and dials his friend Yixing’s phone, hoping he is around town.

“Oh, Chanyeol.” Yixing answers the phone right away, his voice is calm as always. But it changes as the line fills with nothing but Chanyeol’s sobbings. “Yah- you okay?”

“No Yixing-ah, you need to come to my apartment right now.”

“I am at the train station, I was about to leave.” Yixing sighs at the other side of the line feeling uncomfortable. “Is it important? You know how Siwon’s always breathes down on my neck. I really want to get the hell out of here.”

“Yixing, please. They beat the shit out of Baekhyun. I- I am sure that was Kai. You know him- Just please help!” Chanyeol falls down on bed desperately one hand caressing Baekhyun’s hair now painted red with blood. The latter doesn’t seem fine. “Hurry up- I’ll do whatever you want! Just- I’ll go meet Siwon too. Please help me.” 

“What the fuck- Don’t meet him! Are you crazy?” Yixing inhales sharply mumbling some curses in chinese for a second before answering his own question. “Anyways don’t we all crazy for messing with Siwon? I am coming, you just lay him down don’t move him. Try to clean his wounds gently. I am on my way.” Chanyeol relieves as the latter says he’ll be on his way and hangs up phone. He rushes to grab his first aid kit.

“Sorry for dragging you into this..” He mumbles while gently wiping off the blood around Baekhyun’s face. He hates bringing nothing but pain to people yet it’s the only thing he does for years. He hurts everybody around him. 

“Chanyeol..” Baekhyun mumbles eyes still closed, his hand makes it way to Chanyeol’s holding it weakly. His body aches every time he breathes but feeling somebody’s present around feels good. “Stay here.”

“Don’t worry, I am here.” Chanyeol mumbles while tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s hand, caressing his palm gently with his thumb. Baekhyun’s skin feels smooth under Chanyeol’s touch. If it would be an another situation or an another universe, they could’ve a chance. But Chanyeol doesn’t see it happening in these conditions. He can’t bare hurting another person.

“Sorry for being the face of your nightmares..” Baekhyun mumbles his eyes opening slowly and he sees a devastated Chanyeol in front of him. His red hair is messy and all over his face. “I will avoid Siwon from now on and leave you alone.” He tries to get up but Chanyeol stops him, pushing his shoulders down on bed gently. He can’t let him go right now. 

“Don’t worry, it’s my problem anyways. I’ll go talk Siwon. For now, you stay here. I called a friend to take care of you.”

“Does he have super powers too?” Baekhyun coughs loudly, spit of blood spreading on the white bed sheets leaving marks. Chanyeol’s mouth falls open as he realizes Baekhyun knows everything. But he just hushes the brunette.

“You stop talking until you get better. Okay?” Chanyeol puts his index finger on top of Baekhyun’s lips which immediately sends down a shiver to his spine. Baekhyun is a beautiful man. His brunette hair looks so bright and soft, while his porcelain skin shines with the light reflecting on it. A small nose right in the middle of his face, almond eyes and a slightly thicker upper lip. As if his face is made with golden ratio. His body seems so fragile always and Chanyeol can’t help but watch him. Siwon knows his weaknesses too well apparently thinking that Baekhyun’s face reminds of Youngjae too much as if they are related. But Chanyeol knows Youngjae was an only child, his family was died years ago. He had no one except Chanyeol, yet Chanyeol broke his promise about protecting him always. It was still an open wound inside him.

  
...

  
Chanyeol opens the door as he gets a text from Yixing, telling him he is arrived. Seeing Yixing takes his stress away for the first time in the world. He likes Yixing, they were best friends once. When everything was okay and they didn’t know about the dark side of Siwon. They were both in his team, helping Siwon with a few person. Kai is one of them and he is apparently still with Siwon. 

“How bad he is?” Yixing asks as he takes off his shoes. He and Chanyeol is not like what they used to he anymore so it’s weird to be in his place after years. They still talk but to get away from Siwon they should stay apart and that’s why Yixing is always traveling. Unlike him, Chanyeol lives a normal life thinking he is safe from Siwon since he learned to control his power very well. But since Siwon knows his soft spot, he realizes it’s not that easy.

“Come and see for yourself.” Chanyeol murmurs while walking back to his bedroom, seeing the brunette laying down still. Yixing runs to Baekhyun, touching his wounds and trying to understand what’s going on around his body.

“This doesn’t look good..” He murmurs while taking Baekhyun’s arm into his hands, caressing the white skin.

“Well, that’s a relief Yixing thanks.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he sits down on the down side of the bed looking at Baekhyun, his eyes filled with tears. “Why do people get hurt because of me?”

“It’s not because of you Chanyeol, you know Siwon. Since the day we left him, we always knew he’d find a way back to us.”

“He looks like Youngjae, that’s why.” Chanyeol sighs looking at Yixing not sure if he realized that too. “I know after all these years, he should have stop being my soft spot but-“

“You loved him Chanyeol-ah.. It’s okay.” Yixing mumbles while his palms wandering Baekhyun’s body, trying to calm brunette’s nerves and take his pain away. “This looks serious, I wasn’t practicing on humans since.. Since you know when.” Yixing has powers of nature and healing, so he would heal people and animals. Besides, he can also control weather and talk with animals. But since the death of Youngjae, since the day Yixing couldn’t save him, he stopped practicing on humans and started working as a traveler animal psychic. At least people calls him that. 

“Can’t you help him?” Chanyeol mumbles as he sees some of the wounds on Baekhyun’s face start to disappear.

“I can take care of the basic wounds but his ribs seem to be broken. I took care of the broken leg and arm but- I am tired.” As Chanyeol looks at the latter, he realizes how tired he looks. Yixing’s skin looks as if starts turning pale blue and his eye bags are becoming purple. “We should take him to a doctor. Just tell doctor he fell down from  
the stairs or something.” Chanyeol nods as he takes a wet cloth to clean Baekhyun’s face from blood. As he gently cleans his porcelain skin, Baekhyun opens his eyes. Seeing Chanyeol somehow makes him smile, sending warm shivers down his body.

“Hey..” He mumbles as Chanyeol keeps wiping his face. “Thank you..”

“We’ll take you to a doctor, okay?” Chanyeol hushes the petite brunette placing his thumb on his lips. “This is my friend, Yixing.” 

“Hello, I am Yixing.” Yixing waves his hand to Baekhyun and smiles softly, his face looking better than before.

“Hi Yixing, I am Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun mumbles with his tired voice as he escapes from Chanyeol’s grip.

“Let’s change your clothes, then we’ll go to a doctor.” Chanyeol points Yixing to leave with his head before taking a clean tshirt and a pair of pijamas from his closet for Baekhyun. “Do you mind?” Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s waist gripping his stained shirt.

“Wish it was another situation..” Baekhyun smirks slightly looking at Chanyeol and lets him take off his shirt.

“I thought you don’t do bad boys.” Chanyeol laughs as he remarks the first time they met when Baekhyun thought like that.

“I do everybody.” Baekhyun mumbles lifting his hips a little so that Chanyeol could take off his jeans. Now that he is semi naked in front of Chanyeol, he actually feels quite shy. “Do- Do you read minds?” Baekhyun’s eyes fall open as he realizes what Chanyeol said has meant.

“Yeah. I do control them too. Didn’t Siwon tell you that?” Chanyeol takes his tshirt and puts on Baekhyun, covering his pale body although he really wanted to continue staring at it.

“Cool.” Baekhyun mumbles as he looks at Chanyeol with smiling eyes. “Can you guess what I am thinking right now?”

“I don’t like reading dirty minds.” Chanyeol laughs as he gets up from the bed leaving a smiley Baekhyun behind. “Anyways, how do you feel?”

“Actually I feel great, I don’t feel any pain.”

“But your ribs are broken so.. Before Yixing’s spell stops working, we should get going.” Chanyeol helps Baekhyun get up on his feet and walks him to the door.

“I can go alone.” Baekhyun mumbles holding onto the door knob. He wants to leave Chanyeol alone. Baekhyun doesn’t want to let Chanyeol get hurt by Siwon. The best thing they can do is to stay away from each other.

“I can’t let you. I’ll take you to the doctor and then Yixing will take you home.”

“It’s okay I’ll call my friend after the hospital.”

“We’ll think about it.” Chanyeol opens the door and helps Baekhyun get out while taking his keys from the side wall. Three man leaves the house taking a taxi from the road.

  
...

  
After seeing the doctor, Baekhyun learns that only 2 of his ribs are broken so there isn’t any surgical intervention needed. Therefore, only some pain killers and resting for a while was going to be okay. With time, Baekhyun realizes Yixing’s spell’s effect on his pain was decreasing so it started hurting while breathing. But it’s okay since doctor said that was normal.

“I called my friend Jongdae, he’ll come and pick me up.” Baekhyun slightly bows his head to Chanyeol and Yixing and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Don’t forget to take your pain killers, if you start having trouble breathing and coughing please buy that syrup mentioned by the doctor.” Chanyeol says with a worried tone, he can’t help but blame himself for the things Baekhyun is going through. “And I am sorry, it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not. I am the one who said no to Siwon. I don’t want to be a part of his team.” Baekhyun shrugs slightly, one hand resting on his ribs trying to breathe more clearly.

“Wait- Siwon wants you in his team? You-“ Chanyeol lowers his voice suddenly and whispers. “You have powers?”

“Apparently I control time. I just- I couldn’t figured it out quite well yet. But yeah.” Baekhyun sounds as if it’s not a big deal and smiles at Chanyeol. “Anyways, I’ll leave you alone now. I don’t want Siwon to mess with you again.” Baekhyun bites his lips, he knows he doesn’t want to say goodbye to the boy but he has to anyways. He doesn’t want to be a part of this game. So he looks at Chanyeol in the eyes, his skin burns with fever as he does so, then he whispers in his head knowing that Chanyeol can hear it. _Goodbye Chanyeol-ah.._

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae’s voice is full of worry as he runs down the hospital halls until he sees his friend with two guys. “Oh my god what happened?”

“Long story.. Let’s go home first.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol one last time before turning his eyes to his friend. Chanyeol’s face seems sad now as if his heart has broken into pieces with Baekhyun’s farewell. He doesn’t know why though, maybe it’s because saying goodbye to Baekhyun reminds him of Youngjae’s death. Chanyeol isn’t good at goodbyes.

“I am coming with you. I’ll make sure you are okay and- You know just for today.” Yixing steps up knowing that Chanyeol wouldn’t stop if he leaves Baekhyun alone. Therefore Yixing agrees to go with them. “No excuses please.”

“Okay..” Baekhyun mumbles his back facing the two. “Let’s go then.” He mumbles not saying anything else to Chanyeol, leaving the tall man alone in the hospital hall.

  
...

  
An hour later the three enters the house, facing many guests around the house drinking their cocktails and chatting joyfully. They don’t make any sound as Baekhyun shows them the way to his room since he has no time explaining -or lying- about the broken ribs or the pajamas on him that’s two times bigger than his actual size. When they enter Baekhyun’s quite fancy room, Yixing can’t help but stare around in awe.

“Jongdae, let me change into something more formal so I can go down stairs to greet people. And also, let’s give Yixing something formal too so that he doesn’t stand out.” Baekhyun opens one of the two doors inside his room that leads to his closet mainly full of suits since his father always makes him dress formal. Yixing follows his eyes still wide open as he examines around. Baekhyun’s room is quite plain for his taste if you ask Baekhyun. But a stranger can easily say the opposite the moment they enter his room. From the pale pastel blue walls to the rococo style painted white and gold flower designs around the ceiling screams gay and exaggeration. Baekhyun takes a light blue shirt and hands it to Yixing. “Hope it fits.” He mumbles while choosing a suit for himself leaving Yixing in the closet to change while he seeks help from the Jongdae in the other side of the room. He manages to put on his suit with the help of Jongdae painless, then Yixing enters the room, arms of his shirt a little bit small but still he looks handsome. 

“Okay you go greet your father and later we should talk about what is happening here, okay?” Jongdae runs a hand between his hair as he sighs. A part of him is super curious about what’s happening but a part of him doesn’t want to know since he is the one who let Baekhyun find Siwon.

“Okay..” Baekhyun mumbles as they leave the room and walk down the stairs to see all the guests turn in Baekhyun’s way. His father comes to him with fast steps taking him by the shoulder which hurts his ribs so bad but he can’t say anything since he doesn’t have time to explain.

“Here is my lovely son, you look great. I was worried you were going to be late but I see that you are in time!” His father smiles and hands Baekhyun a glass of cocktail. “We are all gathered here to celebrate my son, my heir, Byun Baekhyun’s first successful contracts in the company. He has always been an incredible son, hard working and responsible...” Baekhyun stands under the arm of his father and tries to smile continuously but after a while he stops hearing his father , his mind is being constantly at Chanyeol and how he is doing. Baekhyun wonders if Siwon would do anything to him and he also wants to know the person he looks like to. But he knows he has to say goodbye to Chanyeol, for the favor of everybody. “Hurry Baekhyun, raise your glass for a toast.” His father nudges him slightly making his ribs hurt therefore Baekhyun snaps out of his dreams into reality fast.

“Cheers!” He raises his glass and the watches the guests around the room do the same. After bowing to his father he makes his way to Yixing and Jongdae that’s now standing around a bistro.

“Well, I still have questions.” Jongdae mumbles his tiny finger mixing his cocktail slowly. “Did Siwon do it?”

“One of his man, Kai.” Yixing answers instead of Baekhyun this times and takes a sip of the whisky in front of him. “Anyways, you two stay away from them.”

“Well.. He wanted to meet me too.” Jongdae mumbles before licking the drops of alcohol off his fingers and sighs. “I am guessing.. There is a reason?”

“Look, Choi Siwon is a 94 years old bastard who is not aging a bit since his cells renewals theirselves constantly. He has this super power that whatever you do to him, he heals fast. Like- Like wolverine in that movie.” Yixing takes his head between his hands, sighing since it’s a really long story.

“So he has super powers too?” Jongdae mumbles in curiosity which makes Baekhyun turn his head at him. 

“What do you mean by him too?” He squeezes his eyes as his eyes focus on Jongdae, knowing this worried look on his friend’s face. “Jongdae- Don’t tell me-“

“I have it too.. You always wondered how did I manage to work at multiple jobs and finish all of my chores that fast.. So.. I- I move fast and sometimes clone myself.” Baekhyun’s mouth falls open with the sudden news, wondering what else there is about people he needs to know before having a heart attack.

“Well, Siwon is trying to form a team of super powered man. So that must be the reason he is after you.” Yixing mumbles as he gulps down the rest of his drink, his eyes going between the two man. “Years ago, Chanyeol and I were in his team but his greediness ruined us. He made us do things we didn’t want to do.. So we told him we wanted to quit but- once you were his possession he wouldn’t let you go.”

“Why did you work with him in the first place?” Baekhyun asks still trying to calm himself after Jongdae’s confession. He takes a deep breath, realizing he doesn’t want to know anymore shocking things anyways.

“Chanyeol and I grew up together in an orphanage so the time we left there we didn’t have anywhere to go. So we trained our powers and started earning some money with them. Mostly Chanyeol did all the work.” He takes another glass from the waitress that is passing by and takes a sip of the bitter taste. It burns his throat but feels good after a while. “So one day we bumped into him and he offered us the world. How could we say no? But soon we started seeing the bad parts of him. Chanyeol had Youngjae back then and Youngjae wanted us to stop too. So we did.”

“And he let you?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow knowing that this isn’t a one happy ending.

“At first, yes. But then he tried to threaten us. I didn’t have anyone he could use against me but Chanyeol had Youngjae.. You know the rest. Siwon used Youngjae against him and it ended up with him killing Youngjae, Chanyeol’s first love. We ran away after that, realizing there was nothing to lose anymore. But he kept finding us. I am still on the run but Chanyeol stopped after seeing those dreams which I am guessing about you.” He turns to face Baekhyun sighing softly. He feels like a weight on his shoulders has been lifted but it’s not enough to take away the pain.

“Now I understand...” Baekhyun mumbles now being his time to gulp down all the alcohol in his glass. He know understands why he needs to stay away from Chanyeol cause how he reminds him of the past. He doesn’t want to hurt Chanyeol even though it means hurting himself. He just knows him for a while anyways, it doesn’t mean anything.

“So be careful with Siwon, you really don’t know what he’s been up to.” Yixing says finishing his second drink and stretches his shoulders. “Now I should go, since it seems like it’s safe around here.”

“Thank you.. For telling us.” Baekhyun looks down on the floor still not being sure what to say to him. “I’ll stay away from Chanyeol, I won’t remind him of Youngjae from now on.”

“Well, I would say that you stay with him instead. He is the only one who can protect you. And you are the only one who can make him move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter is really not that exciting but I wanted you guys to learn about some things about what's going on so that no more confusion occurs. I hope you like it! I am waiting to hear about your thoughts in the comments. Do you like the story so far?


	7. Chapter 6.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this one took me long, I was trying to get myself together after all those exams and stuff. Now I am free. So here is a sneak peak from Chanyeol's past. As for Youngjae, I had Yoo Youngjae from B.A.P in mind because I think they look like each other a little :)  
Hope you like it! Please give your love and let me know what you guys think on the plot so far :) I am open to any kinds of comments.

**April, 2011**

Chanyeol opens his eyes as the cool spring breeze tickles his cheeks. He gazes at his lover lying in his arms and smiles seeing his innocent face. Youngjae is the best thing that ever happened to him since he left the orphanage. It has been four years since Yixing turned eighteen and took Chanyeol with him, becoming his legal guardian.

“Good morning.” A sweet mumble from Youngjae is heard and made Chanyeol’s heart rate speed up, warmth spread throughout his body. He wished he could wake up with him everyday.

“You should lie to your parents more.. so I can get you for myself every night and day.” Chanyeol places sweet kisses on top of Youngjae’s naked shoulders, his lips tickling the latter’s soft skin making him smile genuinely. “Do we have time?”

“You know I have classes this morning, oh wait, you don’t know because you dropped out.” Youngjae shrugs his shoulders shaking his head, he doesn’t appreciate Chanyeol’s decisions about school. They met in college two years ago and they have been together since then.

“You know it’s hard for me to afford it. Plus for now, I should work hard and earn some money. Yixing works so hard for us.” Chanyeol caresses the brunet’s hair softly, uniting their lips together for a small peck. Youngjae’s plump lips are always warm and they never fail to make Chanyeol crave for more and cause his skin to burn with desire. Their lips dance together with lust, bodies completing each other perfectly as Chanyeol gets on top of the latter. He places small kisses all around the latter’s warm body, hands roaming around Youngjae’s arms.

“Yah, I have classes.” Youngjae pushes his boyfriend softly as he tries to get up, he giggles slightly when Chanyeol keeps kissing his body. He likes being with Chanyeol, it calms him down but it’s also frightening. He knows Chanyeol is up to no good, he is aware of everything even though Chanyeol shares only the slightest with him. But he doesn’t open his mouth and never argues with Chanyeol because he tries to understand what he has been through. Youngjae understands that it must’ve been awful in the orphanage since Chanyeol holds the powers of mind control and reading minds, everybody probably saw him as a weird person because of this. It’s easy being mean for kids, they don’t think much about the consequences. Chanyeol must have suffered hard there, no wonder why he got into bad habits.

“I know, I know... I will leave you alone.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, letting his partner go. He likes the warm waves coming from Youngjae’s body, heating him up like a personal furnace. He burns with love and passion as he looks at the latter, he is almost sure Youngjae is the love of his life and no one else can do it like him. Every move Youngjae takes, every word he speaks just mesmerizes Chanyeol in a way and calms his nerves, smoothes his mind. Even dying in Youngjae’s arms doesn’t sound like a bad idea. If it’s supposed to happen one day, Chanyeol gladly agrees to die in his lover’s arms. He looks at his lover, sighing softly as he sees the anxious expression on his face. Chanyeol shakes his head slightly because he doesn’t like reading Youngjae’s mind, but he does it anyway. Hearing all the anxiety he causes never makes him happy but he keeps listening as the brunet keeps thinking what Chanyeol is up to. Chanyeol is no bad guy, he just has to do some things that good people aren’t fond of.

“Don’t worry, I am not onto something. You know I am done working with Siwon and I only do little things for small gangs, I swear. I need to make money and help Yixing with the house. I owe him this.”

“No you don’t owe him this Chanyeol. If you want to help him, come back to college. There are tons of scholarship options you can apply for but all you do is make excuses.” Youngjae gets off of the bed as he hastily puts on his t-shirt along with his jeans, constantly shaking his head side to side thinking about what to say but he knows that Chanyeol hears everything that passes through his mind anyways. “Yixing would want that too. You finishing school and actually making real money to help him. That would be nice. But you like living in your thrilling world, you are addicted to the adrenaline that it gives you.”

“Why are we arguing about my life again? At least I am living it as I like to live it, unlike someone who constantly lives someone else’s dream.” It’s not fair, Youngjae can’t read Chanyeol’s mind, and it kills him inside not knowing if Chanyeol means every word that leaves his mouth. So he sighs, biting his bottom lip he takes his denim jacket that was lying on the floor and looks at Chanyeol one last time before leaving the room.

“I pity myself for taking risks to be with you sometimes. I am a sucker for you. Yes I am not living this life the way I would like to live it but you know what? I accepted everything father wanted me to do, just to be with you.” Youngjae speaks, you could hear the venom in his voice.

A loud bang is heard when Youngjae slams the door after himself, leaving a devastated Chanyeol behind. Chanyeol kicks the bed sheets with anger, he hates it when Youngjae leaves his house angry. Chanyeol lies down on the bed again, this time his side is cold and empty, loneliness hits him like a truck. He grabs his phone and texts Yixing since he doesn’t know what else to do.

_’I made Jae angry. Make sure he arrives school safe, please?’_

His phone beeps after a couple of seconds, Yixing answering right away.

_‘K. Don’t worry.’_

Chanyeol sighs in relief placing his phone aside. Since he met Youngjae, everything seemed to get better. Therefore, he doesn’t want to ruin everything. He feels like he is breathing for the first time in years, Youngjae’s presence gives him life and Chanyeol can’t deny his love for him. Despite being a little broken, he decides to call him so that he can apologize for what he had said. After dialing his number, he listens to the woman on the other side of the line telling him to leave a message after the sound.

“Youngjae, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Please. I love you. Call me when you get out of school. I love you baby.”

...

It has been four hours and Chanyeol still didn’t hear from Youngjae. Yixing has told him that he saw Youngjae entering the school safely but Chanyeol still feels as if something is odd. Suddenly his phone rings and Chanyeol jumps off his seat, rushing to his phone. Seeing Youngjae’s name on the screen somehow relieves him.

“Youngjae-ah.” He answers the phone, dying to hear his loved one’s voice.

“Cha-Chanyeol..” His heart starts beating quickly hearing Youngjae’s trembling voice, his grip on his phone tightens till his knuckles turn white, fear floods his nerves. “Chanyeol, don’t come here okay? Don’t-”

“Your boyfriend is such a cutie.” Chanyeol knows the voice on the other side of the phone too well that it makes his hands tremble, he suddenly feels like he was suffocating, as if his lungs were about to explode.

“Choi Siwon!” He shouts before tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He takes his jacket and puts on his shoes, leaving his apartment urgently. “If you touch him- I swear if you touch him- I’ll kill you!”

“Look at our Chanyeollie, a hopeless romantic. Why would I touch him? I don’t want him. He is just a weak human being. I want you, Chanyeol.” Siwon’s voice sounds determined and more cocky than ever. The sound of Youngjae’s muffled cries can be heard in the background which makes it harder for Chanyeol to breath. Chanyeol feels like someone put a brick on his chest, making it impossible to stand up under it. It pressures his lungs, he can’t breathe anymore fresh air, he constantly exhales.

“I’ll come. Just leave him alone. Don’t touch him.” He breathes out, walking around his apartment lobby trying to think where Siwon could be. “Where are you? I’ll come there.”

“218 Insa-dong, Jongno-gu. There is a building site down the street. Close to Centermark Hotel. You have one hour. Take your friend with you.” The phone falls silent after that, Siwon hung up. Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time as he runs towards the Jongno 3 line while calling Yixing. It’s only a few stops away from their house.

“Meet me in front of the Centermark Hotel in Insa-dong. Siwon has Youngjae, hurry.” Chanyeol says quickly wasting no time as Yixing answers the phone, not giving him a chance to speak. He hangs up soon after, getting inside the subway in a hurry. His legs feel like they could give up at any moment, his body trembles like a scared animal, but he can’t let go and stop now. Not yet.

It’s only a few stops after that Chanyeol gets off the train, rushing towards the escalator. He tries to calm himself on the way there, he wants to comfort Youngjae once he gets there.He runs while his lungs burn, begging him to slow down but he doesn’t. He keeps on running until he reaches the big hotel building. Now that the sky is turning a little darker, the hotel seems quite big and shiny with all those bright lights.

“Chanyeol.” He hears his friend Yixing and rushes towards him. Chanyeol collapses on the floor in a second, holding onto Yixing’s ankles as if the latter can do something to help him. “Yah. Chanyeol, be strong. Let’s go.”

“I put him in danger, hyung.” He sobs, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks. “How could I do this to him?”

“You didn’t know, Chanyeol-ah. Let’s go okay?” Yixing holds his friend by the arms, rising him up on his feet. He wipes the tears away from Chanyeol’s cheeks, cupping his face inside his warm palms. “Let’s go get Youngjae. Be strong.”

Chanyeol shakes his head in agreement, he knows he should get himself together in order to save his lover from Siwon. He can’t let his guard down, that’ll weaken his power. He has to be in his strongest form. They walked down the street, Chanyeol was trying to calm himself with every step closer to the building site in front of them. Being in danger never feared him, he thought no one could hurt him because he had nothing to lose. But now, having his loved one in danger, it scared him the most. Entering the building, Chanyeol’s legs start shaking.

“Youngjae!” He shouts in worry, trying to stay strong. “Siwon!”

“Chanyeol, don’t!” He hears Youngjae’s voice, it sounds weak but still can be heard. They follow the voice that takes them to the darker side of the building’s second floor where Chanyeol sees his loved one, face covered in bruises and blood. It feels as if someone stabbed him in the chest, seeing Youngjae like that. It gets harder to breathe, he tries everything to not collapse on the floor crying his heart out.

“You want me right? I came, leave him now.” Chanyeol tries to keep his voice steady, hands resting on his back hiding how terribly they are shaking. Siwon seems confident sensing the fear of Chanyeol, his eyes become darker and darker. “I will do whatever you want, just let him go.”

“No Chanyeol, don’t be his slave. You promised me!” Youngjae tries to move around on his chair, hands and legs tied together, body shaking desperately trying to break free. Siwon throws a kick to Youngjae’s chair, making it fall down to the side with Youngjae on it but doesn’t stop because Siwon takes the brunet by his hair and pulls him up again. Youngjae screams in pain as his hair feels like it’s coming off from his skull. He spits on Siwon’s face with all his hate. Oh, how he wishes all of this to be just a nightmare.

“Look at this little brat.” Siwon wipes his face off with his sleeves and smiles at Youngjae, which makes him shiver in his place but he tries his best not to let Chanyeol see the fear. But his boyfriend is able to sense it anyways.

_‘Chanyeol, don’t worry about me okay. He just wants to scare you, he can’t do anything.’_

Chanyeol reads Youngjae’s mind and he appreciates how calm and brave he is, he does not show any fear towards Siwon but under his strong look Chanyeol knows that there is a little child waiting to be saved. He shakes his head back and forth for Youngjae to see because he knows he can’t listen to him, Siwon is so unpredictable that Chanyeol fears he might hurt Youngjae.

“We told you we didn’t want to be apart of your team, you want to use our powers for evil purposes.” Yixing shakes his head and thunder roars outside of the building showing that he is getting angry. Even though the sky quickly gets darker outside and rain suddenly starts to pour down onto the building, Siwon doesn’t seem scared, not even a bit. Instead, he smiles pleased by the aggressive behavior of Yixing. Bringing out the evil in good people fills Siwon’s heart with joy, it satisfies him the most in his life.

“Go on, make it rain forest boy.” He laughs loudly while watching the raindrops pouring down inside the building from the still semi built windows slowly come to a stop because Yixing is calming himself. Reality hits the latter, Siwon is not scared of anything. Therefore, he stops playing with the latter and instead he focuses on Youngjae who is sitting there all wounded and hurt. He tries to at least take away the pain so that he can find a little peace. But he loses his focus once Siwon takes out a gun from his back, placing it on Youngjae’s temple. That's the first time they are seeing Youngjae tremble with fear under the cold touch of the steel since they arrived and it makes Chanyeol fall down onto his knees, he was desperate.

“No, no, no! I’ll do anything, no!” Chanyeol cries out, eyes filled with tears as his eyes locked onto Siwon’s gun held by his hand.

“Chanyeol..” Youngjae mumbles tears streaming down his face, looking at the latter. Soon Chanyeol locks eyes with Siwon, trying to make him point the gun to his own temple instead of Youngjae’s. He closes his eyes, giving his all to get into Siwon’s mind. He needed to focus.

“Chanyeol, you are playing with the wrong guy.” Siwon mumbles trying to control his trembling arm, fighting with his own mind as the gun is now almost pointing at his own face. “Yah!” Siwon screams, taking back control again. His arm sways around him and Youngjae, fearing everyone around them.

“Chanyeol, stop! He is strong!” Yixing shouts trying to stop his friend, he knows Siwon and he is too strong for Chanyeol. “You didn’t practice enough!”

“Keep going, Chanyeol! Don’t be his slave. I believe in you!” Youngjae shouts, trying to release his arms from the rope now that Siwon is too busy with Chanyeol to stop him. He finally releases his arms from the grip the rope created and unties his legs, getting up in order to run to his loved one who is struggling to hold Siwon captive. Chanyeol looks sweaty now, skin turned pale and his lips looked slightly purple as if he is about to pass out. Yixing realizes Youngjae is free and runs to him in order to hold him in his arms but he stops suddenly when a loud bang comes from Siwon’s gun. Everybody stops for a moment to follow the voice, Chanyeol’s eyes are wide open seeing Youngjae collapsing painfully on the floor.

“Youngjae!” Chanyeol screams, crawling on the floor towards his loved one who is now lying on the ground hands pressing against his blood leaking abdomen. Chanyeol puts his hands on Youngjae’s while Yixing tries to heal the wound but as the blood keeps leaking through their hands Yixing starts losing hope not being able to stop the bleeding.

“Siwon! I swear to god, I’ll kill you!” Chanyeol shouts turning his back as Yixing takes over pressuring the wound but there is no one else left in the building except them, Siwon is gone.

“Call an ambulance!” Yixing screams trying his best but nothing seems to work on the poor bleeding man. Chanyeol does as he is told, his hands trembling as he gets his phone, his phone becomes covered in blood.

“My friend got shot! We are in 218 Insa-dong, the building site close to Centermark Hotel. Please hurry!” He throws his phone away as soon as he gets an answer, running back to Youngjae cupping his face in his hands.

“Chanyeol..” Youngjae mumbles weakly, his eyelids fighting hard not to close. “I love you. You know I didn’t mean those words.”

“Ssh..” Chanyeol places his index finger on Youngjae’s plump lips, hushing him. “Don’t. I know. I love you too. Don’t force yourself.” Chanyeol looks at Yixing for a moment seeing him still trying but only being able to stop blood for a little while.

“My baby..” Chanyeol caresses Youngjae’s soft hair, seeing his eyes are about to close. “Stay with me baby, look at me.” Their eyes met, Chanyeol was trying so hard to hold the tears threatening his eyes. “I love you Chanyeol-ah.. let’s not fight anymore.” Youngjae whispers before giving up and closing his eyes, his weak hold on Chanyeol’s hand slowly falls onto the wet ground.

“Yah- Youngjae! Youngjae!” Chanyeol screams, his voice cracks as if his lungs are about to explode and his head falls down on Youngjae’s chest. Sobbing and sniffling voices fill Yixing’s ears as he steps back watching his friend helplessly shaking Youngjae but the brunet seems like he is long gone. "Youngjae you can’t leave me! You promised not to leave me!” Chanyeol keeps shouting and punching Youngjae’s chest, eyes wet with tears.

Soon the ambulance and police sirens started to fill the air, Yixing holds Chanyeol back.

“We should go Chanyeol-ah.. Siwon is gone.. They’ll blame us.” Yixing tells Chanyeol but he refuses to leave his boyfriend’s cold body behind, his heart aches, his breathing gets harder and harder.

“No, I’ll tell them. I’ll tell them about Siwon and everything!”

“Chanyeol! They won’t believe you! They’ll call us weirdos, you know people! We can’t let them know about our powers.” Yixing grabs Chanyeol’s phone and takes it with him to dump later. He holds his friend by the shoulders and pulls him up, dragging him along while running to the back exit. Chanyeol looks back at Youngjae one last time.

‘I am sorry.. Youngjae’ is the last thought that fills his mind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's me your sleepy author who just realized that she uploaded chapter 8 before chapter 7 so here is the actual chapter, i am sorry for those who got some spoilers before reading this chapter :(  
Hope you like this and I fix the problem with chapter line so there won't be a problem for future readers.

It has been a month since that night and Baekhyun is slowly recovering. He sees Chanyeol occasionally, all they have is small talks between Baekhyun’s coffee breaks since he started working again. Baekhyun never thought broken ribs would heal easily, resting about 2 weeks, taking a sitting position on his bed with a 45 degree angle while sleeping, and yes he is fine if he doesn’t do any heavy chores. The doctor has said he would be even better in two weeks. Since then, Baekhyun’s life has been better. No more unpredictable events and less expectation. Every chit chat they have with Chanyeol shows Baekhyun how he can’t have him and even though it breaks his heart into pieces, he eventually gets used to the idea. It has been three years since he has been in a real relationship, he doesn’t do anything other than one night stands. His last relationship made him suffer so much that he stopped chasing rainbows after that. But somehow he feels different about Chanyeol. Whenever he thinks about the red haired guy, his heart starts beating fast and his lungs start burning. A tingling feeling forms in his stomach, remembering how Chanyeol was worrying about him that day. It’s been a long time since he felt that way.

Baekhyun plays with the food on his plate, recalling the last time he saw Chanyeol a week ago. All Chanyeol talked about was Youngjae that day and he kept asking Baekhyun if he could turn back time to that day so that he can save Youngjae. However, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to do that. He still can’t control his power thoroughly and a piece of him keeps losing hope about Chanyeol.

“Why are you playing with your food? You hardly eat these days.” His mother speaks before pouting her lips into a thin line. “I cooked for you today.”

“Thank you mother.” Baekhyun forces himself to eat more as he feels his family’s eyes on him. He has lots of things on his mind these days.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzes in his pocket and everyone stops eating. “I apologize.” Baekhyun takes out his phone to turn it on but his eyes get bigger with the familiar name on it. It’s a message from Siwon.

‘You have such a nice family. It would be sad to lose them, right?’

Baekhyun covers his mouth with his empty hand as his breath hitches in his throat. He clicks on the image sent by Siwon only to fill with fear. It’s outside their house, him and his family can be seen from the window. He quickly gets up receiving worried looks from his family. He closes the curtains quickly after his eyes wander around their front garden.

“Who is it?” His father asks trying to look outside reaching his head behind Baekhyun’s mother.

“It’s Jongdae.” Baekhyun lies before turning back to his seat, hiding his trembling hands under the table. He takes a moment to steady them. “He caught a cold, I should go check on him.”

“Why did you close the curtains, dear?” His mother asks confused as her son keeps acting weird. Though, they try not to stress him too much because they love their son more than anything. Since his last boyfriend accident, they have become even more protective with him in fear of losing him again.

“I- It felt cold.” Baekhyun lies again, not being good at it. “I should go now.” He mumbles running up the stairs before texting back Siwon. He sits on his bed, whole body trembling in fear as his fingers type on the cold screen of his phone making occasional typos.

‘What do you wnayt?’

‘Plase stop.’

‘I’ll do whatvery you want.’

‘Please.’

While waiting for an answer, he anxiously bites his fingernails and shakes his right leg. His room feels so small suddenly as if the walls are coming closer with every second passing, making him trapped between them. All the oxygen in the room disappears, leaving a breathless Baekhyun behind. He tries to inhale deeply but it feels so desperate as his lungs start to burn. He keeps taking short breaths, he feels like he’s suffocating as he puts a hand on his chest trying to steady his breathing. He knows this feeling very well but it’s been quite a long time since he felt this last time. Suddenly he starts feeling sick as he breathes out too quickly, the carbon dioxide levels in his bloodstream decreases. He rushes through his drawer, taking out a paper bag. He starts breathing into the bag, breathing in the carbon dioxide back for a while until he steadies his breathing and his lungs stop burning. It was advice given by his doctor back when he was suffering from depression and panic attacks. He was carrying this paper bag everywhere in case of hyperventilation back then but they had stopped a while ago.

When he gets back on track, he checks his phone quickly seeing Siwon’s answer.

‘Join my team. Take your friends with you too. This way, I’ll leave your family alone.’

Baekhyun takes a deep breath looking at his phone, his lungs hurt with the burning sensation that lasts still. He doesn’t have any choice in front of him now, does he? After what his family has done for him, he can’t put them under fire like this.

‘Give me sometime. I’ll convince Chanyeol. I’ll win his heart. And the rest will come with us anyways.’

Baekhyun doesn’t have a choice except pulling his best friend and Chanyeol into this. He can’t let Siwon win like this but for now the safest option will to be near him.

‘You have a week Byun Baekhyun. Or else, say goodbye to your whole life.’

Rubbing his temples after throwing his phone on the bed, Baekhyun starts thinking. Surely, he doesn’t want to put his family in danger but on the other hand he has his best friend and Park Chanyeol which he doesn’t exactly know what kind of relationship there is between them but still doesn’t want him to get hurt. Actually, Baekhyun knows how desperately he wants Chanyeol but under these circumstances it’s too much of a soap opera. When Chanyeol’s face appears in his mind though, it somehow tickles his belly. A warm sensation spreads around his body and he knows this feeling too damn well.

Baekhyun gets up from the bed and walks up to his closet, changing his clothes to something more casual. He puts on a basic tee and beige cargo pants along with a black bomber jacket. After taking his phone he heads downstairs.

“I’ll go see how Jongdae is. Don’t worry about me if I stay the night.” He blows his mother a kiss before opening the door. “No need for a driver, I’ll take a taxi. Don’t feel like driving also.”

“At least take some of the food I’ve prepared. Jongdae loves my dishes!” His mother rushes to the kitchen as Baekhyun tries to oppose her suggestion. He starts tapping his fingers that were resting on the doorknob impatiently. Soon his mother comes back with a food pack in her hands full of delicious side dishes and a cup of dakjjim for Jongdae.

“Eat many, okay?” She places a soft kiss on her son’s cheek and sends him a soft smile before he leaves the house.

As soon as he gets out of the house a strong stream of wind welcomes him. He shivers with the sudden cold hitting his body. He looks up seeing many stars are up in the sky tonight but somehow he feels it’s even darker than the other nights. He knows he is being followed, he feels it. However, there isn’t anybody around he can see. He walks down the street until he finds an empty taxi, riding until he reaches the street he was beaten up by Kai the last time. He knows it’s close after here but he is not sure exactly where Chanyeol’s house is located. He takes out his phone and calls Chanyeol for the first time. Chanyeol gave him his number in case of an emergency. Chanyeol answers after a few seconds and his hoarse voice manages to calm Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun?” He asks on the other side of the phone. There is a moment of silence before Baekhyun answers

“Uhm, hi.” His throat feels dry and it becomes harder to swallow the gulp in his throats for a solid minute. “I.. I need to tell you something. I was wondering if I can come to your house?”

“Did something happen?” Chanyeol asks with a slight worry in his voice and that makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. Does Chanyeol genuinely care about him?

“Kind of. Can you send me a location? I am nearby.” Baekhyun looks around, seeing tall buildings surrounding him. Chanyeol lives in one of them probably.

“Sure sure. I am sending it now.”

“See you in a bit.” Baekhyun hangs up the phone and waits for the location. After a few seconds his phone beeps with a kakao talk notification. Opening the location he sees that it’s only a mile away from where he stands therefore he starts walking fast. It’s after 15 minutes that he is standing in front of the slightly familiar building again this time conscious. After texting Chanyeol he has arrived, the front door opens with a loud buzz sound. Baekhyun steps into the elevator and as the elevator goes up his body starts trembling. The red haired guy welcomes him on the door with his pajamas and slippers on.

“Hey.” Chanyeol mumbles as Baekhyun steps forward towards his house and puts on a small smile. It has been a week and seeing the petite man definitely feels awkward after begging him about his dead boyfriend.

“Hey.” Baekhyun answers while taking off his shoes and steps inside the small flat. It seems like the whole place doesn’t even match the size of his room. “Sorry to bother you at this hour.” He mumbles while extending his hand out to pass the food pack. “Mother sent these. Hope you are hungry.”

“I was about to eat some instant ramen but I guess this is better. Although, I believe you didn’t come all the way to give me this?” Chanyeol takes the food pack and inhales the delicious smell, placing a smile on his lips. He tries to recall the last time he ate proper homemade food.

“I will join Siwon’s team.” Baekhyun spills out, not stalling Chanyeol off. “And I want you to come with me.” Looking down, Baekhyun misses Chanyeol’s surprised face; eyes wide and mouth fell open.

“Excuse me?” He puts down the paper bag and grabs Baekhyun’s arm, shaking him slightly to make him look up.

“Siwon sent me a photo of me and my family today. On the dinner table.” Baekhyun tries to explain, slowly looking up to face Chanyeol. His eyes are filled with tears and Chanyeol catches that quickly. “Saying if I don’t join his team, he’ll ruin everything.” A tear falls down on his cheek and Chanyeol steps forward to catch it quickly.

“That bastard..” Chanyeol mumbles before stepping back slightly. “I am sorry to hear that but, there is no way I am returning back to that shit hole.” The red head inhales deeply biting his inner cheek. It hurts him seeing the brunet like this but how can he walk back to that place with his own will after everything that happened.

“Chanyeol. He said he’ll kill them if I can’t convince you, Jongdae and Yixing too join.” Baekhyun falls down on his knees and puts his hands together in front of his face. Rubbing them together he looks up at Chanyeol, begging. “Please, I am begging you. Please Chanyeol-ah. Pretty please.”

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol whispers as he crouches down in front of the latter gripping his arms to make him stand on his feet again but Baekhyun refuses his offer. Tears stream down his face, a few sob escaping his lips and he is back to feeling like he is suffocating.

“I am begging you. Chanyeol, here I am, on my knees, begging you. Please.”

“Baekhyun! He killed my boyfriend. He killed the love of my life. He took my life.” Chanyeol stands up, turning his back to Baekhyun so that he doesn’t see how vulnerable he looks at the moment.

“And now he wants to kill me! At least pretend to care about me!” Baekhyun stands up this time following Chanyeol around the house as the taller guy escapes from his grip every time. “He’ll kill my family. He’ll take my life away Chanyeol. And this time you have the chance to help me. You can save me Chanyeol.” Holding Chanyeol by the arm, he turns him around to face him. Suddenly he feels lost in Chanyeol’s brown eyes, he drowns in sadness.

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol mutters as his hand slides down to take Baekhyun’s petite hands in his. His hand is small and warm, the feeling is familiar. “He knows me. He won’t believe even if I join him now.”

“We’ll make him believe.” Baekhyun steps forward, rising on his toes until his lips unite with Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun’s warmth spreads all around the taller body, he burns up with the heat. As soon as Baekhyun steps back a whine escapes his lips unconsciously. “Pretend to love me please. Then he’ll believe.” Baekhyun mumbles, his short breaths hitting Chanyeol’s face.

“I- I need a drink.” Chanyeol escapes Baekhyun’s grip quickly and walks towards his mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of soju. Soon Baekhyun follows his footsteps taking a seat on the couch, finally taking his jacket off. He is sweaty but doesn’t know if it’s because of the jacket or the kiss.

“Sorry.. I wasn’t thinking well.” He confesses, hand running down his hair shyly before taking the glass Chanyeol is offering. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Chanyeol repeats shaking off his astonishment. He sits on the couch leaving a clear distance between them. “Now about that.. Even if we join him and let’s say he believed me, do you know what he is up to?” Chanyeol gulps down the drink shaking his head with the bitter taste. Baekhyun does the same before speaking.

“Look, you want to ruin him right?” Baekhyun whispers slowly leaning towards Chanyeol. “Clearly you are not capable of that from outside. But if we get inside.. If he trusts us-“

“He trusted me once and I am pretty sure he won’t do it again.” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off, refilling their cups.

“He trusts or not. What can he do if we join him?” Baekhyun tries to smile even if he isn’t that confident in his words himself.

“Sounds like a plan?” Chanyeol’s head falls back and he huffs, air filling his cheeks. “If you want me to come with you, there should be a plan.”

“There will be.” Baekhyun smiles as he gulps down his next drink.

...

Only after a couple bottles of soju do Baekhyun’s cheeks start turning red. After their third bottle they even dropped the conversation about Siwon because thinking of him makes them sick at the stomach. Instead they talk about how pretty Baekhyun’s eyes are.

“Do I look like him that much?” Baekhyun asks with the bravery alcohol gives him, regretting in an instant.

“Yes.” It hurts hearing the truth but still it relieves him slightly, this way he can prepare himself for what’s coming. Chanyeol will never hold his hand for real, he’ll never look him in the eye for who he is. He’ll always be a replacement for Youngjae no matter how much he tries.

“You’ll never see me as who I really am right?” Baekhyun smiles, but it’s not a real one, he just forces every muscle on his face to form a small smile.

“You are drunk, right?” Chanyeol shakes his head side to side while looking at Baekhyun. It hurts him, hurting people around him. But he can’t fall for Baekhyun, not without seeing Youngjae in his eyes. “Let’s take you to bed.” Chanyeol mumbles as he sees Baekhyun’s head fall back on the couch, eyes closed. He stands up placing one arm under Baekhyun’s head and the other one under his legs. He lifts the latter up, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s face even for a split second. He gently places Baekhyun on his bed and steps back before leaving. Suddenly Baekhyun’s arm grips his right hand tightly, eyes still close but lips muttering something.

“At least you can pretend to love me..” Baekhyun’s lips part for a moment. “It’s okay. Even though it’s fake, I want to feel loved once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am here to announce that the whole outline of the story is ready and I am planning on updating more often. Hopefully I'll complete my story soon. I'll be waiting for your criticism about the story and if you like it don't forget the give me kudos >:)))


	9. Chapter 8

Sun rays pierce through the wide windows of Chanyeol’s room as the two male are fast asleep. The smell of alcohol is spread around the room and there are a few bottles on the floor next to Chanyeol. It’s been a rough night for Chanyeol since he couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun’s words. It somehow hurt Chanyeol’s heart, he knows that feeling very well.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun murmurs as he opens his eyes after blinking a few times trying to recall where he is. Soon he remembers the familiar room from the time he opened his eyes after getting beaten by Kai the last time. Turning to his side, he sees the tall man lying on a floor bed with empty soju bottles aside. Baekhyun sighs a little as he looks at Chanyeol, the man who caused the pain in his chest. He should stop thinking though, he knows Chanyeol can get in his mind and that is something Baekhyun doesn’t want.

He stands up and tiptoes around the room trying to find his phone. The smell of alcohol turns his head and his stomach burns with a bitter feeling that follows up into his throat. As soon as he becomes exposed to light, his head begins pounding making him regret drinking that much.

Making his way to the living room, some memories come back to life in his mind. He rubs his temples and sits down on the sofa he shared with Chanyeol a few hours ago.

“You are awake.” Baekhyun turns his head towards the hall and sees Chanyeol rubbing his eyes. “You got so drunk.. I thought you wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow.”

“Sorry for the trouble.” Baekhyun mumbles as he looks around the messy living room, bottles and snacks everywhere. “I’ll clean the mess.”

“Have you ever cleaned your house?” Chanyeol chuckles at Baekhyun who seems desperate, looking at the mess. “Yixing told me that you are quite rich so I assumed you are not used to this.”

“I help my mother sometimes. We have some workers around the house but she likes doing things by herself usually.” Baekhyun answers before slowly standing up and starts picking up empty bottles one by one.

“She sounds nice.” Chanyeol smiles while helping Baekhyun with the mess, trying not to talk about anything related to last night.

‘I guess it’s easier like this. Me talking inside my head and not waiting for an answer from you.’

Chanyeol stands up and looks at Baekhyun who is not looking back at his direction. Therefore, Chanyeol decides to stop there and focuses on Baekhyun’s mind as he realizes he is talking with him inside his head.

‘I know you are listening, so I’ll make it short. I know you’ve been running away from him all these years. And I know that it must have been hard when someone who looks exactly like the person you loved shows up out of nowhere, taking you back to the start.’

As Chanyeol keeps reading Baekhyun’s mind, his eyes are already filled with tears. Thinking about his past hurts him every second, but he can’t stop thinking about it. It haunts him every night he remains on this earth.

“And Chanyeol-ah..” Baekhyun finally turns to face Chanyeol, this time he has enough courage to speak up. “I don’t mind dying. Because I know how many times I actually wanted to die.”

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol murmurs trying to process what he has heard. He shivers as he sees how Baekhyun is feeling inside his mind and how dark it is.

“But I care about my family, Chanyeol. I’ll beg you if you want. Just help me please. You don’t have to love me. Just pretend. I’ll love you. I’ll love you and prove Siwon that this is real. You just have keep up with me.” The desperateness in Baekhyun’s voice kills Chanyeol inside. He realizes they are really similar actually. He slowly steps forward until he becomes face to face with Baekhyun whose cheeks are wet now. He cups brunette’s chin and presses their lips together, making Baekhyun shiver in his place. Suddenly his heart starts beating so fast that it feels as if it’ll leave his chest.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Baekhyun steps back trying to understand what is passing through the latter's mind.

“I am keeping up with you.” Chanyeol answers, his breath hits Baekhyun’s face giving him chills.

“Just don’t make me believe too much.” Baekhyun steps back and throws the bottles he has been holding into the trash can. He takes a deep breath, trying to forget about what happened. Because he wants to believe it was real, but he knows it wasn’t. Therefore, he comes up with another idea which will keep his mind in the game and remind him that this is a lie. “After I learn how to control my power, I’ll help you save Youngjae. I’ll turn back time.”

“But- will we be able to do something like that? We have to re-live everything, Siwon and all.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen with Baekhyun’s words, suddenly it’s harder to breathe as his name comes up again.

“I’ll find a way. As soon as I start to control my powers.” Baekhyun mumbles even though he is finding it hard to believe. Despite his lack of faith, his words come up confident as he knows what he is saying. “I think I should go..”

“Now?” Chanyeol looks down before taking a deep breath, his throat feels too dry to speak when he opens his mouth. Looking up again, his eyes meet with Baekhyun’s. As he feels like there is not so much left to say, he steps closer to Baekhyun once again making brunette’s heart skip a beat with the short distance between them. “Stay.”

“Oh.. S-stay? Should I?” Baekhyun stutters with a confused mind, he certainly can’t read Chanyeol and it drives him crazy. He wishes he had the power of reading minds so that he could know what Chanyeol is thinking.

“I am sorry, you are free to go if you want to.” Chanyeol steps back once again, seeing how confused Baekhyun looks. Even Chanyeol doesn’t know what he is doing so there is no way he can blame Baekhyun on being confused about his actions. Baekhyun looks so much like Youngjae that it’s hard to control his feelings around him. He’s been craving love for so long that he is willing to surrender any moment even if it’s not the person he’s been waiting for.

“I can stay. I want to stay.” Baekhyun says this time he is more confident as he knows what he wants. Deep inside his heart, he wishes that Chanyeol would be more honest but still he buries that wish away and tries to be happy with what he gets. Chanyeol will never love him for who he is, he knows that. And when the time comes, he has to bring Youngjae back for him which will make Chanyeol forget about Baekhyun’s existence completely. But until then, Baekhyun wants to enjoy their limited time together. He wants to feel the love, even if it’s not meant for him.

“Thank you.”

...

It’s been a week and Siwon is growing impatient as he waits for Baekhyun. But somehow he believes in him since he looks so much like Youngjae. Siwon is almost sure he’ll convince Chanyeol. But only Chanyeol won’t work, he needs everyone that is on the list for his big plan.

He steps on the balcony, looking up at the sky and seeing how bright the sky is. A cool breeze caresses his skin and there isn’t a reason for him to lose hope today. Siwon grins sheepishly, no matter how long it’ll take he knows that it'll be worth it. When his big plan comes true, he’ll be invincible.

“Siwon.” Siwon turns back with Minseok’s voice and sees him waiting in front of the balcony door. “You know how I haven’t been able to get into Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s dreams lately.”

“Keep going.”

“I did last night, only into Chanyeol’s though.” Minseok looks at Siwon with bright eyes as he waits for a compliment, but it never comes. Still not losing hope, he continues. “I tried to trick him by showing him an illustration of Baekhyun and Youngjae getting themselves in danger side to side. He chose Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun? He chose Baekhyun?” Siwon tilts his head to the side, thinking about how Chanyeol loved Youngjae more than anything. Siwon isn’t stupid, he knows even though Chanyeol falls for Baekhyun, it won’t be happen in one night. But still he wants to believe that this is a progress instead of a failure. Even though they are trying to play a game against Siwon, it doesn’t matter. As long as they come here, Siwon doesn’t care about the reason. Because when they come here, Siwon will attack before they can do anything. Plus, he has more man power compared to Chanyeol and his friends.

“Did Chanyeol do it on purpose? He knew we were watching him?” Minseok asks while pouting his lips.

With the years of practice, he became really good at controlling his telekinesis powers. The more he tried, he found new things he could do and that includes controlling people’s dreams too. Minseok helps Siwon the most during this mission, making Baekhyun and Chanyeol see the same dream over and over again. Minseok was earning a living as a poor medium before Siwon found him. Therefore he is eternally grateful to Siwon for saving him.

“Maybe. Don’t worry though, they can’t do anything.” Siwon sends Minseok a reassuring smile and sends him off.

Soon his phone rings and it’s Baekhyun who is texting. It makes Siwon’s smile grow bigger as he opens the message.

‘Done. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yixing agreed to come. Send me an address, Chanyeol and I will stop by tonight.’

“That’s my boy.” Siwon grins while sending Baekhyun the location of their base that is located near a village in Eunpyeong-gu, close to Bukhansan National Park. It is different from the one Chanyeol knows, Siwon chose this place after their farewell. It is convenient since it’s almost out of Seoul.

With a smile on his face he walks down the stairs to see Kai, Tao and Kris playing cards. He smiles since he is half way there now, only a few people left before he reaches his goal.

“Our new members are about to arrive. You better greet them well.” All of them look up from their game with curiosity in their eyes. Minseok smiles after realizing who Siwon is talking about. “Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on their way to meet you.”

“Chanyeol.. tsh.. that bastard.” Kai places his cards down with the memories of their old friend. There were only four of them back in the days before Chanyeol called the police on them and ran away. It was Minseok, Chanyeol, Yixing and Kai.

“It’ll be a fresh new start so don’t ruin it.” Minseok smiles, trying to calm down the younger one. They were all too young in the past and some unwanted things happened but the past stayed in the past and it was time to move on.

“I’ll try.” Kai speaks halfheartedly. He knows he shouldn’t hate on people because some bad things happened in the past, but he was a child who grew up in a house full of hate so he doesn’t know what else to feel. “I hope I don’t break any bones today.”

...

After hours, darkness falls onto the sky and the two are still on the road. The last week has been very awkward between them since that kiss but still they were together every day to convince their friends.

“It’s pretty far away from the city..” Baekhyun mumbles while his eyes are glued to the window, watching the tall trees as they pass by. In the last half an hour, it was all trees and small houses. Then suddenly, Chanyeol stops the car and Baekhyun jolts in his place trying to understand why the other stopped.

“Baekhyun.” The tall guy turns to face the brunet, obvious fear playing in his eyes. “Before going there, I know, I told you this many times but..”

“Be careful? Yeah you told me this.. like a million times.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he is not a baby. He hates when people treat him like a little cry baby who is weak and needy. Even though he is scared of Siwon and the possibility of him killing his family or using him to do evil things, Baekhyun still has an advantage; he doesn’t fear death and he is a good actor. He’ll be fine, he’ll look fearless and protect himself from the danger.

“I know but it’s because-“

“It’s because I don’t know Siwon, right, you told me that too, a million times.” Baekhyun huffs his cheeks, a little bit annoyed.

“Will you let me speak?” Chanyeol sighs as Baekhyun keeps interrupting his speech. He knows that Baekhyun is actually smart and strong, he is an independent person. But still, he fears something dangerous might happen. He knows Siwon and near Siwon, something dangerous will always happen.

“Okay, go on.” Baekhyun motions him to keep going as he leans back and listens.

“Siwon is a dangerous person and most importantly, we don’t know what his plan is. Like he used to keep us around to rob people and stuff, because we were just kids. Now, we don’t know what he is up to. We don’t know the extent of his power. So we go there, be nice to people and do nothing until we learn something. Understood?”

“Yes captain.” Baekhyun teases Chanyeol before he begins driving again. For the rest of the road, they stay in silence since both of them are buried in their own thoughts. Chanyeol keeps thinking about what might be Siwon’s plan while Baekhyun is thinking about the past last week.

Last week he went to Chanyeol’s house, every day after work. They planned every single move together before coming here, from convincing their friends, until the ultimate plan. Ultimate plan is to be friends with the rest of the crew, earning their trust and convince them to work together against Siwon. But they need a big excuse for this, if they want them to turn their back to Siwon, there has to be a good reason behind it. But Baekhyun knows they can find it. In the end, they are going to be with Siwon for a long time so they’ll have time to see his mistakes.

But a part of Baekhyun doesn’t want all of this. Because inside this plan, there is a promise of him to bring back Youngjae and after being at Chanyeol’s side for days, Baekhyun doesn’t want to let go this fast. As selfish as it is, Baekhyun wants him to himself. But he can’t even think about what he wants next to Chanyeol, that boy has the best superpower ever.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun opens his mouth as he thinks about how his powers work. “Can you read everything in one’s mind?”

“Oh- it depends. If I want and the person doesn’t block me, I can pretty much hear everything. But I have to concentrate. So don’t worry, I don’t read your mind constantly.” Chanyeol laughs, patting Baekhyun’s thighs so relieve him but Baekhyun gets tense under Chanyeol’s touch.

“I see.. Your power is much cooler than mine!” Baekhyun pouts like a child, he envies that power too but he is stuck with what he got.

“It’s not that cool if someone thinks bad things about you. It hurts. But anyways, I envy your power too. With yours, I could save Youngjae.” Chanyeol smiles thinking about his past love and the possibility of him being here again. He would risk everything for that moment.

Chanyeol is stuck in his own thoughts, Baekhyun is back to being sad again. Maybe Baekhyun can’t read Chanyeol’s mind but he is pretty sure what is in the tall guy’s mind. It’s Youngjae. And once again, he is the second choice.

“We are here..” Chanyeol parks the car near the road, close to the base in case of an emergency. They get out of the car and walk to the big house.

“It looks fancy. He has some money.” Baekhyun mumbles as they stop in front of the door waiting to meet the group.

After Chanyeol knocks on the door, it opens by Minseok who has a smiling face. It puts a small smile on Chanyeol’s face because if there is one person he likes in this house, it’s Minseok. He was like a brother to him back in the days and he had a pure heart. Chanyeol still can’t believe why he agreed to stay on Siwon’s side.

“Welcome Chanyeol-ah!” Minseok steps forward to hug the tall guy but Chanyeol escapes his move. Even though Minseok is the only one he feels safe to be around here he still doesn’t want to give in quickly. “You too Baekhyun-sshi, welcome.”

Baekhyun bows to Minseok even though he doesn’t know him. But he is pretty sure they have a past with Chanyeol. “Come in.”

They walk inside to find two other guys sitting on either side of Siwon. Chanyeol and Baekhyun know one of them, it’s Kai, the young man who had beaten up Baekhyun almost to death. The other man has silver gray hair and a characteristic face, Baekhyun guesses he is Chinese depending on his features. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to start but he knows Chanyeol won’t be the first one to give in. Therefore he bows in front of them before clearing his throats.

“Hi, I am Baekhyun, as you probably know.” He mumbles and Siwon grins as he is one step further in his plan. There stands the two more guys he needs for his grand mission.

“Welcome Baekhyun. You already know Kai, our strongest man.” Siwon points to his left, where Kai stands in a confident pose smiling at Baekhyun. But Baekhyun knows something is off in his smile, he doesn’t like this guy and it isn’t just because of the accident they had, it’s because of Kai’s aura, Baekhyun just senses pure hate from him. “And he is Kris Wu. He is practically our avatar. We don’t even have one of him.”

Baekhyun squints his eyes trying to understand what Siwon is talking about but soon he understands as Kris opens his both palms to form fire inside them. It quickly changes to air and quick shake on the ground follows that. Chanyeol’s mouth drops when Kris closes his eyes and forms a clone of himself sitting next to Kai. In this case, Chanyeol fears the extent of powers people have around the world.

“You are good..” Baekhyun mumbles taken aback from the control Kris has on his powers. How much would it take for Baekhyun to learn how to control his powers?

“Thanks.” Kris smiles and Baekhyun feels the same aura as Siwon, evil and strong. Kris is definitely leader potential around here. Although he looks like a strong opponent, it makes Baekhyun smile because if there is a throne war in this base it will be easier to pull Kris on their side.

“And this small guy is Minseok, he is the master of telekinesis.” Siwon points at the guy who opened the door earlier and Baekhyun nods, guessing he is the one who Chanyeol mentioned earlier in the house about the dreams they saw.

“And we have one more person-

Before Siwon completes his words something suddenly holds Baekhyun’s throat, suffocating him. He tries to grip the thing on his throat, trying to pull it back to breathe. Chanyeol turns to his side quickly, holding Baekhyun’s small body as he struggles.

“What are you doing? Stop it!” Chanyeol turns to Siwon trying to understand what is happening as he keeps pulling Baekhyun to his side. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide open while he tries to breathe, his face is bright red.

“Tao, enough. We need him.” Siwon smiles as he sees the tall, tanned guy becoming visible behind Baekhyun. “Here we have Tao, you probably know his power by now.”

“And it’s only one of them.” Tao mumbles while pulling his arm back, letting Baekhyun go. As Baekhyun is finally free, he falls down on his knees coughing while holding his throat. Chanyeol puts his arms around Baekhyun immediately as he pulls him up.

“Thank you for the little show. He is Tao, our joker. He has everything a gang needs; he can be invisible and he can steal any power he wants for a while which makes him the master of all; joker.” Siwon smiles introducing their last member as Baekhyun tries to regain his breathing ability.

“Why would you do that?” Chanyeol let’s Baekhyun go as he gets a hold of Tao, shaking him. “You were almost going to kill him, you fucking bastard!”

“Calm down bro.” Tao grins as he holds Chanyeol’s hands and pushes him back to escape his grip. “Like you said, almost. I almost killed him.”

“You are insane.” Chanyeol mumbles as he lets go and goes back to support Baekhyun by the waist. “You okay?” He whispers in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Yeah.. yeah I am fine.” Baekhyun mumbles as he holds onto Chanyeol’s hand tightly. His lungs still burn airless as he tries to steady his breathing.

“Well, Baekhyun, I am guessing you see that you must be careful around here. Don’t even think of fooling me.” Siwon pouts looking at Baekhyun but all he receives is looks that are full of hate. “As for you Chanyeol, one more mistake and say goodbye to your beautiful friend.” Siwon grins as he stands up, he walks towards Baekhyun and places his hand on his cheek to caress his skin. Teasingly, he touches Baekhyun’s face, examining his features.

“Such a beautiful boy.. he reminds me of someone I know..” Siwon looks at Chanyeol with teasing eyes. “What was his name?” He cups Baekhyun’s cheeks and licks his lips, seeing Chanyeol not being able to do anything cheers Siwon.

“Stop touching him..” Chanyeol mumbles under his breath, teeth clenched with anger. “You won’t even lay a finger on him if you want me in your little game, okay?”

“If you behave well my child, this cutie will be just fine but your first mistake, I’ll make him dirty. And by dirty, you know how far I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: hello there! sorry for the late update but my life was hectic with school being school and after the school closed down i was just trying to get used to the idea of a pandemi... but i hope all of you are doing fine. stay safe everyone <3  
i would like to say that from now on we will be seeing more action scenes and maybe things can get dramatic, also expect to see the rest of ot12>:)


	10. Chapter 9

It is almost midnight in Seoul, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still waiting for Siwon to let them go. They sit on the couch, Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s tired body and everybody else is pretty much busy with their own thing.

‘I want to go home.’ Baekhyun repeats constantly in his mind so that Chanyeol can hear him. After a few times, he receives a reassuring face from Chanyeol and it’s enough for Baekhyun to relax. 

He rests his head on the red haired guy’s shoulder as they wait for Siwon to come back to give them their first task. They both are worried and it’s written all over their face.

“Ready for your first mission? I am so excited.” Siwon suddenly enters the room holding two thin files in his hands. The grin on his face makes Baekhyun feel like throwing up already and Chanyeol holds him tight before they get up and walk towards the group gathering around the table.

“Here.” Siwon gives each Baekhyun and Chanyeol a file. He pointed towards the files and spoke. “Each file has a name and information inside. Open them, I bet you’ll be surprised.”

Baekhyun opens his file first and squints his eyes in confusion, tilting his head. Inside the file is written Lu Han with a big font. Baekhyun turns the first page to see a photo of his old friend. He knows Luhan from college, they shared a room for a year back in those days when Luhan came to Korea as an exchange student. They were actually good friends until they lost touch a couple of years ago.

“Luhan?” He tilts his head looking at Siwon before continuing turning pages. The next page is about Luhan’s past and he knows most of them until recent events. Before he turns the last page, Chanyeol opens his file too. He is equally confused about the name he sees on the paper. The file says Do Kyungsoo and in the next page there is a photo of him attached. Chanyeol immediately recognized the owner of these round eyes and plump lips. He was the son of the couple that ran the orphanage Chanyeol went to.

“What’s up with Kyungsoo?” He mumbles looking towards Siwon but the older motions them to continue. As the two turn the last page, their mouths fall open at the same time when they see the super power of their friends written there with golden letters. “He- he has powers?”

“I thought I was smart but you see God is smarter. He made everything easy for me. I love this fateful thing.” Siwon laughs loudly and Baekhyun grimaces. “You see, as I dig into my future member’s pasts, I realized everybody is related to each other -which only made my job easier!”

“I don’t understand..” Chanyeol mumbles looking around, before joining Siwon he didn’t know anybody here so how was he related with all of them?

“It’s not that each of you are related directly. But if you find one, it leads you to another. Fate, Park Chanyeol. And I am loving it.” Siwon speaks loudly for everybody to hear and Chanyeol sighs, not being able to speak as Siwon annoys him. He is glad he has Baekhyun on his side. Even though they only know each other for such a short period, Chanyeol saw his small heart and it doesn’t contain any evil there. In times like this, he feels grateful for his power because this way he can understand what people’s real intentions are. And even in a room full of chaos like this, a room where everybody thinks of random things, Chanyeol can still hear Baekhyun’s warm thoughts clearly. 

Although he knows the brunette developed feelings for him in the past few days, Chanyeol knows he doesn’t have any bad intentions and he is grateful. Baekhyun is a lovable person, even after a huge heartbreak Chanyeol still thinks like this. However, he tells himself he is only here to pretend. Because his heart still belongs to someone else.

“So what do we do?” Chanyeol asks since he knows Baekhyun won’t be the first one to ask this. He can feel how scared Baekhyun is right now and all he wants is to get him out of here as soon as possible.

“It’s really simple, since it’s your first one. You go contact them and convince them to be a part of this group.” Siwon looks at the two and their expressions are priceless. It makes the older happier that there are only a few small steps left to complete his project. But in the meanwhile, Chanyeol hates the situation across the room.   
He can read everyone’s mind except Siwon’s here and it makes him question his power.

“What? What will we tell them to bring them here? How can I go to China to get Luhan? It’s fucking impossible.” Baekhyun throws the file on the table, arching his brows as he thinks of a solution.

“Well Byun Baekhyun, there is no such a thing that’s impossible. You can say whatever you want to him as long as it leads him here.”

“Okay, we’ll do it.” Chanyeol says under his clenched teeth before looking at everyone. “What about them?”

“They have their own missions, don’t worry tough boy.” Siwon smiles and it’s so far from being reassuring.

“Then it’s time to say our goodbyes for now.” Chanyeol speaks before holding Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

“You have a week by the way, don’t come at the last minute like the next time.” He waves his hand out for Chanyeol and Baekhyun and let’s them go because he knows he needs them.

“You are staying with me tonight.” Chanyeol speaks before they get into the car for the ride back home. “Don’t even argue.”

“My parents started to assume I have a boyfriend because I am never around.” Baekhyun puffs his cheeks and gets in the car putting his seat belt on. Thinking about the last weeks he was always out after work. He usually lied about being with Jongdae but he spent most of his time with Chanyeol. Of course there were times he really stayed in his best friend's house but they were only a few nights.

“I can meet with them if you want. It’s better that they assume you have a boyfriend than worrying about you.” Chanyeol’s sudden words surprises Baekhyun and he looks at him with wide eyes, almost choking on his saliva. “Why are you surprised?” Chanyeol asks like it isn’t a big deal.

“Chanyeol.. It’s a big deal. I only once introduced them with a partner of mine and that relationship went down like the titanic.” Baekhyun shakes his head side to side not liking the idea. He still remembers the time he introduced his ex to his parents and how they put their hopes high. However that relationship resulted with a complete disaster and it also cost them his family’s reputation.

“You know this won’t go down like titanic.” Chanyeol reassures Baekhyun but it only drops his mood more. Seeing his teary eyes, Chanyeol pulls the car to the side of the road, stopping the engine. “Baekhyun?”

“This won’t go down? Really? Will we get married then? What will happen to us when it’s over? You’ll go back to your boyfriend and it’ll be like you’ve never met me. Because when I turn back time, everything will change Chanyeol.” Baekhyun almost chokes on his words as he cries out, his lungs hurting. “But I’ll be remembering everything! So don’t tell me this won’t go down!”

“Baekhyun-“ Chanyeol’s breath hitches listening to the smaller complain about the status of their fake relationship. It hurts Chanyeol to hear the other side of the story but nonetheless this was Baekhyun’s idea at first so he has no right to be angry with Chanyeol.

“This was all your idea! You begged me to at least pretend that I love you!” Chanyeol’s head falls on the steering wheels that he has been clutching on. His knuckles turn to white as he strongly grips it. “Now I am trying to help you and you are just scolding me like a child!” Chanyeol sighs and Baekhyun calms himself down, his head falling back.

Chanyeol is right, he was the first to ask him to pretend they were in love in order to fool Siwon and he promised Chanyeol to bring back Youngjae. Therefore, he does not have any right to complain now. Especially since all Chanyeol is doing is helping him and Baekhyun acts like a selfish brat because he likes him now.

“You are right.” He sighs, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and pulls him back. “I’ll let them know and arrange a dinner.”

“Okay, good. Don’t forget to tell them you won’t be home tonight.” Chanyeol turns on the engine again and they hit the road towards the taller’s house.

…

“Tell me why am I staying in your house and clean around again?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with annoyance while picking up empty ramen cups around the room. The taller is sure a messy guy.

“You saw what happened in Siwon’s base too. They were almost going to kill you and it’s the second time already.” Chanyeol speaks shaking his head side to side. “I don’t like them. And as for the cleaning part, I never asked you to clean around.” He places his legs on the small coffee table and turns on the tv just wandering between the channels.

“I know they tried but you know he won’t kill us as long as he needs us.” Baekhyun mumbles when he finally finishes cleaning around and sits next to Chanyeol on the sofa. “You don’t ask me because you know I’ll do it anyways. I can’t stand it, your house is a mess.”

“Still, I want you to be careful. I’ll protect you.”

“Okay mister guardian.” Baekhyun says before leaning his head back on the sofa. “I already sent Luhan an email. Apparently, he is in Korea.”

“He wrote you back immediately?” Chanyeol turns his head towards Baekhyun, seeing the brunette now focused on his phone.

“Mmhm, yes. We’ll meet tomorrow for lunch, he said he is so happy to hear from me.” Baekhyun smiles looking at his phone as he types something.

“Why did you lose contact?” Chanyeol asks him, a bit guilty because he read his mind back in the base about Luhan. “Sorry I read your mind, you were thinking that you were good friends during college until you lost contact.”

“Uh- it’s because actually for a short period in my life, I lost contact with everybody. I kinda changed my whole life.” Baekhyun shrugs as he forces himself not to think about anything while saying these so that Chanyeol doesn’t read it.

“I won’t try to read your mind unless you want to talk, so don’t force yourself please. The only reason I was reading it in the base was because I tried to keep my ear open for the others in case they think about doing something.” Chanyeol places his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and gives it a squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me anything about your life if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.. It’s just that.. I am not ready. Maybe later?” Baekhyun tries to smile before turning back to his phone. “So, Luhan’s file says he is psychometric. He can read object’s and people’s memories by touching them. What about Kyungsoo?”

“It says moving objects. But I don’t know the extent of that.” Chanyeol turns off the TV seeing that neither of them are watching it now.

“Chanyeol, how did you learn to control your power?” Baekhyun asks curiously after placing his phone aside.

“I’ve been hearing sounds since I was a kid. I guess I just learned how to focus on them with time. And now I can ignore them when I want. But I believe the extent of our powers are very different. For you it’ll be different, you have to find your own way.”

“I see.. Thinking about it now.. I used my power a couple of times but only to fast forward things a few hours ahead.” As Baekhyun talks, Chanyeol smiles proudly.

“We can practice together if you want. But tonight, we should sleep. I’ll go look for Kyungsoo tomorrow as well.” Chanyeol stands up after speaking, he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before making his way to the bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the floor bed so you can take my bed.”

“I can take the floor bed, enough with you sleeping on the floor. This is your house.” Baekhyun follows after Chanyeol arguing with him to sleep on the floor.

“Nah, just sleep on the bed.”

“You can just sleep with me, if it’s okay with you?” Baekhyun sits on the bed motioning Chanyeol to come near him. He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable in his own house.

“Oh- okay. It’s fine with me.” Chanyeol sits on the other side of the bed. He smiles at Baekhyun before they both lie back, sharing the blanket. Baekhyun’s heart is beating like crazy as he listens to the steady breathing of Chanyeol. He turns to his side to face the red haired man, his face lit with the reflection of the moon. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, he caresses Chanyeol’s soft skin. He just wants to stop the time and watch Chanyeol for hours. Therefore he focuses, closing his eyes, he wishes deep from his heart for time to stop. And when he opens his eyes, the first thing he does is to check the clock on the wall. His face lights up when he sees that it stopped ticking.  
…

Baekhyun exits the tall building of their company and quickly walks towards the restaurant nearby to meet his long-time friend. He also promised Jongdae to have a drink with him afterwards.

He walks inside the cosy restaurant built in traditional korean architectural style, it has a wooden and warm interior. When he says his name, a waitress accompanies him to a private cabin. As he walks inside, he sees his friend waiting for him seated on a floor cushion. Luhan rises up to his feet when he sees his friend peeking from the floor and smiles genuinely. Baekhyun’s eyes shine bright as he comes eye to eye with his old friend and he bows before Luhan pulls him into a tight hug.

“You little punk, why didn’t you call me before?” Luhan speaks and Baekhyun is surprised to hear how fluent his Korean is now.

“Hyung-“ Baekhyun mumbles before pulling back. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Come, I’ve already ordered for us.” Luhan pulls the latter to the traditional floor table and they sit down  
.  
“So hyung, what brought you here? Also, your korean sounds so fluent now!” Baekhyun smiles and takes a bottle of soju to pour a glass for Luhan and himself while the older marinates the meat with salt and pepper before placing them on the grill.

“Well, recently I’ve transferred into a Korean company therefore I had to improve my linguistic skills.” Luhan smiles as he turns the meat over and lets them cook for a while. “Did you take over your father’s company like you wanted to?”

“Congratulations hyung.” Baekhyun smiles as Luhan places a piece of meat onto his plate and motions for him to eat first. Baekhyun takes a bite of the meat and then takes some of the kimchi. “Well, not yet. He is still head of the company but I work there too, learning the job.”

“So, how come you’ve stopped calling me after all those years?” Luhan looks at the younger who eats with such a big appetite. He smiles to himself as he reaches his soju glass out to Baekhyun and the younger unites their glasses before they both gulp down the whole glass.

“It’s complicated hyung. Let’s say I was just being a cry baby about a guy and kind of lost contact with everybody.” Baekhyun sighs shrugging his shoulders, he just wants to close this debate and the older understands as he doesn’t continue questioning.

“And how come you contact me now?” Luhan arches his brow but his signature smile keeps playing on his lips. His face is gorgeous as ever and his skin shines under the light. Baekhyun is happy to see his old friend being happy and healthy.

“I actually need a favor from you hyung.” Baekhyun’s eyes drifted to his plate, playing with the cooked meat. He finally looks up and suddenly reaches for Luhan’s hand, holding it and closing his eyes. It takes a whole minute before the older jumps back letting the other go.

“Baekhyun-“ He exclaims as he crawls further from the younger and Baekhyun realizes how Luhan’s nose is bleeding. “What- what happened to you?”

“What did you see?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head, he doesn’t know if Luhan managed to see what Baekhyun wants him to see.

“A lot of things.” Luhan wipes his nose, finally crawling back to the table. “Do- how do you know?”

“You are psychometric, aren’t you?” Baekhyun mumbles before pouring more soju into their glasses because he knows they need more alcohol in their system to continue.

“How do you know?” Luhan tilts his head looking at the younger. The second Baekhyun pours him the alcohol, Luhan gulps it down trying to figure things out.

“I just do. I have powers too hyung. I can control time.” Baekhyun confesses but he doesn’t even know if he did the right thing by coming to the conclusion this fast.

“You- you do?” Luhan asks, a little bit confused but relaxed to hear the news. But still the images he saw earlier bothers him. There were only a few short scenes but still it terrifies him. He actually saw Baekhyun beaten by a person and saw a red haired guy kissing him. There was a phone message threatening him and finally a room full of people which one of them was the red haired guy. Even though he saw too much, connecting the dots isn’t easy. Luhan’s head hurts with the scenes and suddenly he feels overwhelmed by everything. “But what do you want?”

“I do hyung.” Baekhyun looks down and plays with his fingers for a while. “There is this group.. with other people who have powers.. but it’s more like a gang.” Baekhyun manages to tell but he doesn’t know how to explain everything. He doesn’t trust Siwon, what if he sent Tao after him? The guy is invisible in the end. “Their leader, Choi Siwon, wants to gather everybody with powers together. I don’t know what is his purpose but-“

“He threatened you to be in his gang.” Luhan mumbles thinking about the text message and Baekhyun nods.  
“I don’t know the thing here, but it looks like everyone in the group is connected somehow.. even though it’s one by one.” Baekhyun speaks trying to explain everything. “Like me and you. Like Jongdae, my friend, you remember him.”

“Look Baekhyun, I get your point. You want me in this gang but I am sorry-“

“Hyung!” Baekhyun cuts his words rising on his feet and goes near the older. He kneels down and looks the older in the eye. “Please help me. You saw the threat, didn’t you? I need you. I have to convince you.”

“Baekhyun-ah, I know it’s hard for you but I don’t want to get involved in these kinds of dirty things. I spent years trying to control this stupid power, trying to forget everything I saw by only touching people!” Luhan’s eyes fill with tears and Baekhyun is ready to cry also, his hands shaking.

“Hold my hand hyung.” Baekhyun reaches out his shaky hands and he focuses a memory in his mind. He wants to show Luhan the plan they made with Chanyeol, he wants the older to see that once they earn trust they will try to end this plan from inside.

Even though he hesitates, Luhan holds Baekhyun’s hand and closes his eyes. He sees the familiar room and the red haired boy saying something. It’s not very clear but as he tries to listen he hears Baekhyun’s voice too. It takes a few seconds but he starts hearing some key words, he tries to connect the dots together. Finally before the scene vanishes, Luhan gathers the information together, realizing the thing they are talking about is a plan to defeat Siwon.

“Baekhyun.” He looks at the shaky boy who is now looking his way with sad eyes. “I need some time to think. Is that okay?” He massages his temples as they hurt because of the amount of thinking but Baekhyun nods understandingly.

“It’s okay hyung. I know you’ve been hurt by this stupid power too. So take your time.” He stands up and goes back to his seat to finish his meal.

The rest of the meals goes more silent as they eat slowly and talk about some daily things. They try to enjoy their reunion after years but it isn’t that fun anymore. Still they put a smile on their face.

After their lunch both say their goodbye and leave the restaurant. As Luhan has so many things to think about, Baekhyun goes to his next meeting with Jongdae.

…

It’s almost 3 pm and Chanyeol is sitting outside of the orphanage he grew up in. He heard how Baekhyun’s meeting with Luhan went but he still can’t get himself to walk inside.  
“Are you going to keep waiting here Park Chanyeol? Because you scare children.” He hears the familiar voice and holds his head up to become eye to eye with his old friend. He didn’t even change a bit, Chanyeol thinks as he examines Kyungsoo’s features. The man has rounded eyes and thick eyebrows, his lips are plump and his face is still as characteristic as it used to be.

When Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he sits next to the taller and offers him a cup of tea that he has been holding. Chanyeol takes the tea and it reminds him of their childhood. Kyungsoo was always a loner even though he and Yixing tried to play with him a few times. In general, he was outcasted by the other kids because he was the real son of the owners and maybe they envied Kyungsoo.

“So, what brought you here? You never visited mom and dad.” Kyungsoo looks at the taller man who has red hair now. But his round eyes and big ears are still the same.

“How are they?” Chanyeol asks as he takes a sip of his drink, smiling with the taste. “Did you take over the place?”

“They are doing fine.” He mumbles looking up. “Nah, I just come visit them sometimes.”

“Then I am lucky, because I actually came to see you.” He looks at the smaller trying to put a smile on his face. “There are some things I have to talk about with you.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Kyungsoo looks at the taller curiously, his eyes widened up.

“It’s a long story actually but I want to get it over with..” Chanyeol sighs trying to gather his words together. “I know some things. Like your power.”

“What?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widens and he stands up on his feet. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Kyungsoo-ah, you are such a bad actor. I know you can move objects. Because I, myself, have the power of reading minds okay? If you can please calm down, I want to finish my words.”

Overwhelmed by the things he heard, Kyungsoo sits back down still surprised but he tries to calm himself down.

“How do you know?” Kyungsoo asks when the silence occurs and Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

“I heard it from Choi Siwon, the leader of a gang with people who have super powers. Apparently, there are a few of us and he is trying to form a gang. I used to be in his gang when he had less people but I left because some bad things happened.” Chanyeol tries to explain.

“And you are back in again because..?” Kyungsoo asks his friend because he doesn’t understand. What does he want from Kyungsoo?

“Because I have to. And you have to join too, because we don’t have any other choice.” Chanyeol licks his lips and his throat feels dry. “Siwon will do anything to get you on the team and he’ll threaten you with your beloved ones. Like your family. So you don’t have any other choice.”

“I don’t?” Kyungsoo looks down, humming as he thinks for a while. He has known Chanyeol since childhood and he trusts him. Also, Kyungsoo’s heart is too pure to refuse any favors. “As long as you’ll be there for me, I’ll join.” He speaks with such a calm voice that Chanyeol’s mouth falls open. He knew Kyungsoo would accept but he didn’t expect it to happen this fast.

“I got your back Kyungsoo. I do.” Chanyeol tries to smile but he doesn’t even know if it looks genuine because it has been so many years that he wasn’t back here. “Here, it has my number and address in it. Let’s keep in touch.” He stands up and hugs the smaller shortly before stepping back.

Kyungsoo smiles before opening the folded paper and tilts his head as he reads the paragraph written with Chanyeol’s bad handwriting.

‘Keep your poker face. There might be people around. Siwon is dangerous. I have a plan. Here’s my number and address, I’ll give the details later on.’

Kyungsoo places the paper inside his pockets and he smiles nodding his head.  
“I’ll call you later then.” He mumbles before waving at Chanyeol and gets back inside the orphanage’s garden. Maybe Kyungsoo is not a bad actor after all, Chanyeol thinks to himself as he starts walking back to his house.

Half an hour passes and Chanyeol is only a few meters away from his house. As he gets closer to the tall apartment, he sees a silver haired man waiting in front. Squinting his eyes, he realizes it’s Kris.

“What are you doing here?” He asks when they become face to face with the latter.

“Making sure you are behaving well.” Kris answers and Chanyeol laughs out loud pushing Kris back.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” He mumbles before making his way to the entrance but as Kris speaks he stops in his tracks.

“I know you are up to something Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol turns back and looks at Kris examining his features.

“You know why I don’t care about any of your words now?” Chanyeol tilts his head asking his opponent with a smile on his face. Then he places his index finger on Kris’ head. “It’s empty inside. I can’t hear a thing from you.”

“What do you mean?” Kris steps back, escaping from Chanyeol’s touch and he grimaces.

“You are a fucking clone and I don’t buy any of your shit. Go tell your owner that.”

“Even if I am one, what different does it make?” The clone of Kris asks with a grin on his face. “Even though he makes millions of us, we all think the same. He thinks you are up to something.”

“He only wants to know because he wants Siwon’s place. But Siwon isn’t that stupid, even if you create millions of clones, he’ll find you and kill you.” Chanyeol turns back on his heels and enters the apartment, not looking back again. He doesn’t care if people know he is up to something, he just wants Siwon to act slow so that he can finish this fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you like the new update! There are more things to be revealed and more members to come. Do you have any guesses on Siwon's plans? We'll soon see our maknae Sehun and leader Suho too, any ideas on their powers? 
> 
> Hope you are all safe. Please stay home. And I will try to give you as many updates as I can during this quarantine time. 
> 
> Love you all, take care.


	11. Chapter 10

Baekhyun sits on his bed with a bottle of beer in his hand as he waits for Jongdae to come upstairs. He sighs leaning back, his mind is too busy with everything that is going on.

“I can’t believe your father has this beautiful bottle of champagne yet you drink beer.” Jongdae shakes his head as he enters, holding a glass of champagne with a happy sad.

“I’ll introduce Chanyeol to my parents.” Baekhyun drops the bomb not even waiting until Jongdae reaches the bed and causes him to spill the champagne back on his glass.

“You what?” He exclaims placing his glass on the nightstand before sitting on the bed next to Baekhyun.

“Even though it’s fake dating, he thinks my parents would be less worried if they think I have a boyfriend. Because I am never home.” Baekhyun takes a sip of the bitter drink and scrunches up his nose. “It was his idea.”

“You know where this is going right? I don’t want you to get hurt.. like it happened with Jaejoong.” His name leaves his friend’s lips as a whisper but still it has such a strong effect on Baekhyun, shaking him from head to toe and fills his chest with pain. It’s such a bitter memory for him. “I like the sassy Baekhyun better. Even though he has no type and leaves me for other boys in club.”

Baekhyun tries to smile as his friend shakes him playfully but Baekhyun knows there is no meaning of talking about this, because that Baekhyun was never real. He just wanted to hide behind the character he imagined in his mind but in the slightest thing the whole wall he created began to crack.

“I know.. But I want him..” Baekhyun gulps down half the bottle before placing it on the night stand and lies down on bed.

“You literally told him you would bring his dead boyfriend back.. and you want him?” Jongdae shakes his head with a fake amusement.

“I said I will try, if I can do that it’ll be like he never knew me anyways.” Baekhyun mumbles while avoiding any eye contact.

“Yah, are you stupid or something? It’s not that he’ll be sad or anything. It’s you that will remember everything and become miserable.” Jongdae smacks Baekhyun’s head and causes him to whimper in pain. It’s sad to see his best friend being so foolish like this about everything.

“I know okay? But that conversation ended, I can’t take it back.”

“You can. You fucking turn back time!”

Baekhyun stands still after hearing his friend’s words but deep inside him, he knows he doesn’t want to take that back.

“If he falls for me, he won’t ask me to bring him back. And if he keeps getting hurt, I’ll do that favor for him. The only thing we should focus on now is Siwon, not my stupid love life.” Baekhyun speaks calmly making Jongdae roll his eyes before taking his champagne to finish.

“Yeah about that, you know I agreed to join that thing because I care about you and your family but have you and Chanyeol thought about this truly?” Jongdae talks with a worried expression, his brows knitted together and his lips form a into a thin line. “We don’t know what will happen next and we don’t know what Siwon wants. It’s a good thing that you worry about your loved ones but what if we end up hurting others while protecting them?”

Baekhyun’s expression is blank as he listens, his stomach burns with a bitter feeling and he doesn’t know if it’s because of alcohol or his friend’s words.

“Will you be okay if we have to hurt people? We don’t know what future will bring us but, you can find out Baekhyun. We should be cautious before we go deep in this.” Jongdae finishes his words with a sigh, looking at his friend with bright eyes. “I believe in you and I’ll be on your side no matter what. But you should think this true.”

“You know I can’t control my powers.. Like I did use them once or twice and maybe more.. But never consciously.” Baekhyun takes his unfinished beer and sips on it. His mind is a mess inside and he doesn’t know what to feel about everything. “Can’t we just go back to being silly friends who talks about boys and stuff?”

“We are silly friends Baekhyun, but don’t run away from real things too.” Jongdae pats him on the shoulder and stands up leaving his empty glass on the night stand. “I should leave now, I told you I had a gig tonight.”

“Oh, yes, would you kill me if I don’t come?” Baekhyun looks at his friend with pleading eyes and Jongdae smiles.

“Nah, do whatever you want. But I might kill you if you miss the next one.” Jongdae waves his hand and leaves Baekhyun’s room leaving an exhausted man behind. Baekhyun sighs and leans back on the bed, his mind is chaotic right now.

...

Chanyeol was expecting Kyungsoo to come but he wasn’t expecting it to happen right away when he called him two hours after they met.

Chanyeol sits on the couch looking at his friend who kept watching Chanyeol with big curious eyes.

“So he killed your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo mumbles his gaze still piercing through Chanyeol and it’s even more uncomfortable than before.

“Yes. But that’s not the whole point. We don’t know his aim but we are sure that he has a plan. And I am afraid it won’t be a good one.” Chanyeol speaks, his voice comes out hoarse. “He is dangerous.”

“I want to meet him.” Kyungsoo leans back and Chanyeol turns him with a surprised expression. The man who was sitting next to him is sure different than the boy he met in the orphanage when he was a child. Adult Kyungsoo’s eyes didn’t contain fear. Nothing related to fear crossed the smaller’s mind since they met and Chanyeol finds it intimidating.

“You’ll meet him eventually.” Chanyeol speaks, placing his hand on his head and playing with his red hair before sighing softly.

“I want to meet him now. Before joining your team I should know the enemy.” Kyungsoo speaks, his voice calm but determined and slightly scary for Chanyeol. The taller is actually surprised from his actions but still acts calm.

“They have numerous super powers so I suggest you to be careful about what leaves your mouth. If they know what are we up to, they could kill us. They already are suspecting.” Chanyeol stands up since he knows his friend won’t leave before he meets Siwon. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t worry I am a good actor. Really.” Kyungsoo smiles as his friend doesn’t seem to believe his words. He stands up and follows Chanyeol until the door, still a smile playing on his lips and Chanyeol finds it rather creepy.

Kyungsoo changed a lot in years. Growing up as a loner definitely played a big part in his character and made him the man he is today.

As they get on the car, Chanyeol takes a deep breath before starting the engine. He feels more nervous than yesterday, when he went the base with Baekhyun. Somehow, Kyungsoo makes him nervous because he is so unexpected.

It takes more than an hour to get the base. When they arrive, Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open as he sees a really big house painted dark gray stands in front of him. It has a big garden in front and it disguises just fine with the environment.

“Be careful when we get there okay?” Chanyeol warns the latter but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be bothered as he just shrugs his shoulders before walking towards the entrance.

“Don’t worry, my sixth sense is just fine.” Kyungsoo mumbles before knocking on the door. It opens by Kris as Chanyeol gets there and the two exchanges looks before Kris steps back and motions them to get inside. As they walk towards the living room, the tension between Chanyeol and Kris is quite visible.

“Do Kyungsoo.” A man walks inside after them with smile on his face. Kyungsoo smiles as he realizes it’s probably Siwon and again Chanyeol thinks it’s a rather creepy one. He can’t help but think if Kyungsoo is a sociopath since he was a loner as a kid and he doesn’t seem like the friendly type either. And the way he just wants to reach to the end, the way he wants to participate it’s like he is here to win no matter what.

“Nice work Chanyeol, I didn’t expect you would come this soon.” Siwon takes a seat on the sofa and examines Kyungsoo’s face. He looks like an excited child which makes him smile, he is perfect for Siwon’s plans. “I am sure Chanyeol told you about us.”

“He did, you all seem cool.” Kyungsoo mumbles, him and Chanyeol still standing in front of the living room’s door. Kyungsoo finally walks inside more, his eyes wandering around the room looking into people’s faces. “Are there more people.”

“There is one more.” Siwon says with a grin on his face and in that moment Kyungsoo’s ears perk up like a dog. All the shelves around the kitchen open suddenly and the knives come out. As people looks at the air surprised, the knives stop around Kyungsoo. Everything happens so fast and everybody is in pure shock about Kyungsoo’s behavior including Chanyeol.

In front of the knives that is standing in air, suddenly Tao becomes visible with fear in his eyes. The knives stopped just in time before they pierced through Tao’s body.

“I thought you wanted me to join your team, you wanted me to help. I didn’t know you wanted to kill me.” Kyungsoo speaks, knives still waiting in front of Tao and everybody seems surprised at how Kyungsoo controls his power like this.

“I didn’t want to kill you, it was just a welcome test but you clearly passed it.” Siwon speaks as he stands up and pulls Tao back from his shoulder. All the knives fall down leaving a smiling Kyungsoo behind. “Well, I must say I am impressed Do Kyungsoo. I see you’ve worked hard during your free times.”

...

Baekhyun lies down on his bed, his mind constantly on what Jongdae had said to him. Baekhyun can’t help but wonder if he was right. What if something happens to his friends or what if Siwon asks them to kill people? He doesn’t even know what Siwon wants and he knows they should try to find out before agreeing to everything. But how?

Baekhyun opens his phone and looks at the hour, it’s 1 am so it’s already 27th of April. He takes a deep breath and starts thinking about the future that awaits them. He slowly closes his eyes and his head falls back. Please, he mumbles to himself, please make it work.

He opens his eyes a few seconds later and his eyes widens with surprise. He is standing on a dark street, his clothes are dirty and it stinks. He did it, he traveled through time. But there is a problem; what day is it?

Baekhyun looks around, he doesn’t know this place at all but it doesn’t feel good. He searches through his pockets and finds his phone, he opens the screen right away. The screen brightens with a photo of Chanyeol smiling which makes Baekhyun tilt his head. Then his eyes slides to the date that’s written on the screen. It’s 5th of November, 2020. 6 months has passed and it’s almost winder. No wonder it’s cold, Baekhyun thinks to himself. He puts his phone back in his pocket and starts wandering around the street. There are numerous stains on his shirt and it makes him wonder what happened.

Sighing softly he starts checking some back streets that is connected to the one he found himself on. He walks through the narrow and dark streets but his legs stop working as soon as he meets with a body lying on the ground. He gulps, he doesn’t want to check it out but a voice inside him keeps pushing him towards the body. His legs trembles but he starts walking again, body all wobbly like a jelly until he arrives where the body is lying. As soon as he sees the red hair, he knows who is he, there is no need to check it. His hands begin to shake as he kneels down to hold the body. His mouth falls open as he meets with the lifeless look on Chanyeol’s face. He wants to shake the boy, he wants to cry, he wants to scream but he can’t bring himself to do anything. He just stands there and holds him close. Chanyeol’s body is cold to touch and there are blood stains everywhere. He reaches out and closes Chanyeol’s eyes with a gentle touch, it’s uncomfortable to look at them when they are empty like this. He can’t help but let out a whimper, he holds himself not to cry because he knows that he is gone. He needs to let go and find out the cause, he needs to find out what happened and go back to change it. But his body just doesn’t move.

“I thought Chanyeol would be the last one standing but you Baekhyun, you are unbelievable.” His eyes widens with the familiar voice and he fears to turn back to face the owner. “You can’t run anymore though, aren’t you tired of your little travel’s?”

It takes Baekhyun a whole minute to gather the courage and face the owner of the voice. When he lets go of Chanyeol’s body and turns back, he faces Siwon who has his signature grin on his face.

“It must be fun to use your power to transport like this, you see traveling through seconds makes you a super fast runner. But you can’t live in alternative universes. Not without your loved ones, right?” Siwon takes a step forward but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to move, he is just frozen. “I am sorry, I killed them. My fault.” Siwon grins and Baekhyun frowns, he is so disgusted that his stomach burns like crazy. He wants to vomit, he wants to let it all out. But he just runs, he doesn’t know what to do so he runs. He just needs to learn more before he goes back.

The second Baekhyun looks back, Siwon is right behind him and it takes him by surprise to see him this fast. He turns back to push him back but as soon as Siwon hits him, he flies over the thrash can and falls down. He quickly gets back to himself to run away but Siwon is right next to him.

“You-“ Siwon squeezes his eyes as he looks Baekhyun in the eyes. “You are from past. You traveled here.” He mumbles and Baekhyun is taken aback by surprise. The fear in Baekhyun’s eyes make Siwon’s smile grow and he takes out a knife from his pocket. “Then I should be quick and kill you right here in this universe.”

“No-“ Baekhyun whimpers as he tries to escape from Siwon’s grip. However he knows he can’t, Siwon seems to be more powerful than he thinks. Therefore, he closes his eyes mumbling the date again and again.

“27th of April, 27th of April, 27th of April, please, 27th of April....”

He squeezes his eyes so bad that it hurts and he can almost feel the cold touch of the knife on his skin. He takes a deep breath and tries one more time.

“Please..”

A moment later, he opens his eyes as the cold wind that was caressing his skin stops and he finds himself on his bed again. He has his pajamas on and it doesn’t smell around his room. He quickly checks his phone and it’s 27th of April again, not a minute has passed. For a second he waits there frozen, looking at his phone. But he jumps on his feet the next second and leaves the room hurriedly.

Baekhyun runs down the stairs and puts his shoes on after he takes the keys of one of his father’s cars. Not even bothering to change his pajamas, he leaves the house and runs until the garage. Quickly he gets on the car and starts the engine.

As soon as he is on the main road, he doesn’t care about the traffic light nor the horns from the other cars. He keeps driving while ignoring the screams from the other cars, he just keeps going until he is outside of Chanyeol’s apartment.

Baekhyun gets off of the car and runs to the apartment door. He rings the doorbell constantly as if his fingers are glued on to it until the door opens with a loud buzz. He quickly pushes the door and get’s inside, not even waiting for the elevator as he runs through the stairs.

When he arrives to Chanyeol’s floor, he meets with the sleepy red haired guy looking at him with curious eyes. Seeing him again and alive somehow relieves Baekhyun for a second and he hugs the taller tightly.

“You are alive..” He mumbles as digs his head into Chanyeol’s neck. He stays like that for a second, panting, his breathes hitting Chanyeol’s skin. Soon he steps back and looks Chanyeol who is still waiting for an answer. Then he finally opens his mouth again:

“It’s a trap. We are all going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the chapter I've been looking forward to. I actually am fond of how this chapter came out and hope you guys like it too.Do you have any guesses on Siwon's plans? I'll hopefully update soon with new mysteries. And do you like the new layout of the story? Tell me if it bothers you. Stay safe everyone :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) This may be a little late, sorry :( But hope you enjoy!

It’s the middle of the night when Chanyeol’s doorbell rings, making him wake up from his heavy sleep. He checks the time and anxiety builds up as he walks up to the door.

Opening the door he is met with Baekhyun, whose eyes are drowning in tears and his posture looks defeated. Before Chanyeol can open his eyes, Baekhyun steps forward and hugs his arms around Chanyeol’s taller body.

“You are alive..” He mumbles and Chanyeol feels confused for a second before wrapping his hands around Baekhyun’s fragile body. As he caresses Baekhyun’s back hesitantly, he realizes that the boy is shivering under his touch. A few silent minutes pass as they stay like that, Baekhyun panting and trying to steady his erratic breathing.

Soon Baekhyun pulls back, Chanyeol letting him go and they are looking at each other’s eyes again. Chanyeol waits for an answer and finally Baekhyun opens his mouth.

“It’s a trap. We are all going to die.”

Chanyeol tilts his head again, a little bit confused about Baekhyun’s words. His confusion grows as Baekhyun walks inside hurriedly, placing himself on the couch. Chanyeol watches him as he shakes his legs, a worried expression on his face.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol sits next to the brunette, placing his arm around his shoulder to prevent the latter from shaking. “Calm down please, you are worrying me..”

“I went to the future.. it was November.” As Baekhyun speaks, Chanyeol’s mouth falls open. Muscles on his arm strain and he feels as if all his blood is drained from his veins. He doesn’t have to read Baekhyun’s mind for what’s coming. “You were dead.”

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol for a tight hug, like the one before wasn’t enough for him to believe that Chanyeol is safe and alone. He shuts his eyes, the lifeless image of the red haired man plays in his mind like a nightmare again and again. He knows there are many things that need to be spoken right now but he can’t seem to open his mouth. He knows this is serious and he should tell Chanyeol about it but he can’t let him go.

“Calm.. down.” Chanyeol manages to speak but his voice comes out hoarse. His throat is drier than ever and it’s the first time in his life that he feels death is really close. His heart starts racing like crazy and he fears that Baekhyun might hear it. He takes a deep breath to calm down but it doesn’t seem to work.

He places his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and digs his head in his neck. Taking his milky smell in, it manages to calm the latter slightly.

“Chanyeol-“ Baekhyun tries to pull back but the taller holds him tighter, not to break their embrace. The brunet gives in, caressing Chanyeol’s hair gently while speaking. “Seeing you like that- I don’t know how I can sleep ever again. Every time I close my eyes.. I see that scene.”

“We don’t have to talk about that now.. Just for a while.. let’s stay like this.” Chanyeol murmurs and Baekhyun’s stomach twists hearing his velvety voice talking into his ear.

“Chanyeol.. I will say this out loud because- I won’t regret it later. Seeing that scene was a wake up call. I-“

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol cuts him off this time, being the one who breaks the embrace. The taller man shakes his head side to side, he knows just too well what is about to come out from Baekhyun’s mouth and he doesn’t know if he is ready to hear those words again.

“Chanyeol. I know I put us in this danger but- seeing you like that.. I am sorry, I am sorry but I know you already know this.” Eyes filled with water, Baekhyun’s voice trembles with fear. Losing a loved one is something he can’t imagine and he knows Chanyeol already went through it once. Baekhyun doesn’t want to feel the same in the future. He doesn’t want to have any regrets. “I like you.”

“Baekhyun-“ Before Chanyeol can say anything, Baekhyun presses their lips together. Chanyeol’s lips are chapped because of the dryness but still feels flawless as they unite with Baekhyun’s. As if they are meant to be.

Chanyeol lies down on the sofa as Baekhyun pushes him slightly to climb on top of him. It has been a long time since Chanyeol felt something like this, like he needs the brunet’s touches around his body. Baekhyun’s hands roam around Chanyeol’s biceps, their heated bodies brushing each other occasionally as they roll their hips rhythmically. Chanyeol feels his crotch getting tighter as a warm feeling waves over his body. Soon Baekhyun breaks their lips, body moving down on Chanyeol’s, making his way between the taller’s legs. A moan escapes Chanyeol’s lips when he feels the brunet’s lips over the fabric of his sweatpants. His fingers unintentionally lock between Baekhyun’s hair strands, pulling him down to his hardening while his hips roll up to meet the smaller.

“Youngjae-“ A moan escapes his lips and his eyes open widely with the sudden words that leave his mouth. He feels the brunet stiffen in his place, unable to move or say anything. Chanyeol quickly straightens up on his place holding Baekhyun’s arms to prevent him from losing his balance since he seems to be lost at the moment.

“Baekhyun.. I didn’t mean that-“ Chanyeol tries to speak, to apologize but they both know the truth.

A wave of astonishment wraps Baekhyun’s body as he searches for the right words to speak. He wants to forget that name, the way it came out from Chanyeol’s mouth, the way that velvety voice spoke it... But even if he turns back time, his memory will stay and haunt him every time.

He feels like his stomach twisting as if he’ll vomit, it feels like time has stopped but he can still hear the clock ticking in the back of the room.

“Baekhyun, I am sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice fills his ears again but he can’t even look up to meet those rounded eyes, he just stares at the space in hopes of forgetting that memory.

All he wants is to be loved by someone for being himself but he always seems to fail. Whoever he goes to, rejects him in the end and Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is not going to be any different.

“No, you meant exactly that. You meant it when you said it cause you still love him. It’s my fault I even tried.” Baekhyun finally speaks. His tone plain and monotonous like he doesn’t feel anything even though a storm has just begun inside him.

“Baekhyun.. I don’t know what you want from me. You keep saying things, you keep playing with my head. You say you like me after saying that you’ll bring Youngjae back. You say these after offering me to pretend to be your boyfriend.” Chanyeol shakes his head side to side, his mind being a mess. He looks at Baekhyun and doesn’t even bother to read his mind because he knows it isn’t any different from his. “You’ll bring back Youngjae and what’s next? You’ll sit back and watch us? Do you really like me? ‘Cause I think you are just being hungry for love and can’t decide what you really feel.”

“I will bring him back and leave the scene. I’ll accept my fate.” The brunet speaks but all Chanyeol hears is nonsense.

“Don’t we have more important things at the moment? I want you to bring him back, yes. But I don’t want any of us to die. We should focus on Siwon first.” The taller rises up on his feet and walks towards the kitchen to grab two beers. He leans his back on the kitchen counter and watches as the smaller doesn’t move an inch from the couch. Chanyeol sighs loudly, feelings always make things complicated yet here they are making things worse.

“You are right. I am sorry.” Baekhyun manages to speak after a few minutes and stands up from the couch. He takes the beer from Chanyeol and opens the can, taking a sip of it. His throat burns with the acidic taste. The moment alcohol enters his blood, it relaxes him. “So, I was really worried about the things we are on it so.. I decided to try and travel to the future.”

Chanyeol shakes himself out of all the complex feelings from a moment ago and gives all his attention to Baekhyun, nodding as he speaks.

“It was the 5th of November, I checked it from my phone. I- I was in a dark street, there was your body..” Baekhyun shuts his eyes close, thinking about that memory sends a shiver down his spine. “I saw Siwon, he said that I was the only person left. He was trying to kill us all. Chanyeol, I tried to run away but I swear he was too fast. He literally threw me to the thrash.. I didn’t know he was this strong. He was going to stab me-“

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand, seeing how it trembles and takes the beer can from him, placing it on the counter. Baekhyun’s hands are cold to touch but still soft. “I am sorry you had to go through this..”

“Chanyeol, one more thing.” The worried boy utters the other’s name one more time, his tone becoming saddening. “He noticed that I was coming from the past. He noticed it. I feel like there are so many things we don’t know yet. And we need to find out before anything bad happens.”

“I know but he doesn’t trust us. You know that right?” Chanyeol’s voice comes out low and almost hopeless, making the worried boy even more uncomfortable with the concerning situation.

“I know.. Therefore I’ve been thinking about our whole plan. We want to overthrow him from inside but like you said, he doesn’t trust us. We can never get inside.” Baekhyun lets out an uneasy sigh, his whole body feels exhausted with the recent events.

Chanyeol slowly loses confidence, it has been years since he is trying to escape this situation. He knows he only agreed to go with Baekhyun because deep inside his heart, he doesn’t want the smaller to get hurt. He can’t name this feeling; it’s not love but it’s not pure anxiety either. It’s something he can’t quite define but it’s confusing him.

The red haired man pulls the latter with himself as he walks to his bedroom. He just wants to sleep and wake up to a morning where there is hope and happiness. However he knows it’s a far away future.

“I have an idea.” Baekhyun mumbles as he hurriedly follows the taller who takes bigger steps. Chanyeol doesn’t open his mouth until they sit down on the bed side to side. The room is dark but neither of them attempt to turn on the lights; they both find not facing each other easier in times like this.

“You think we should lure someone into our side.” Chanyeol lies back on the bed, pulling the smaller with himself. Baekhyun can’t quite comprehends what Chanyeol is trying to do by being really close one moment and then pushing Baekhyun away the next.

“Why am I even talking if you are just going to read my mind?” Baekhyun giggles, slightly softening the air. As soon as Chanyeol’s ears are filled with the pleasing chuckle of the brunet, he can’t help but feel relieved. He escapes from all his worries for a second but deep inside he fears how Byun Baekhyun makes him feel. “Anyways I have someone in mind but why would I bother to speak, right?”

“Tao?” Chanyeol straightens up on the bed, supporting himself on his right elbow as he turns his side to face Baekhyun. Reading the latter’s mind is effortless when he lets Chanyeol like this. “We don’t know him yet, we can’t decide just like that.”

“Yes we don’t know him but he has this aura... He seems naive in a way.” Baekhyun speaks his mind as he thinks of the tall and slim figure of the chinese boy. Apart from almost getting choked by him, he didn’t seem like an individual human being. He seemed not to have a unique character of his own. “Look at Kris; his looks, his expressions... They all tell something, he is a leader on his own. I bet if he got the chance he would overthrow Siwon.”

“You are right about Kris, I think the same.” Chanyeol mumbles as his eyes get used to the dark and he examines Baekhyun’s flawless features. “But why don’t we choose Kris as our guy then?”

“Because he seems like an undignified man. You can’t beat an undignified man with intelligence. He wouldn’t get on our side to help us, he would do it for himself only. The moment we overthrow Siwon, he would be a replacement. Therefore we don’t want Kris on our team.” As Baekhyun speaks, his lips forms small pouts occasionally and it makes Chanyeol’s dark pupils shimmers with enthusiasm.

“You are a smart guy..” The red haired one finds himself speaking his mind, not hiding that he is impressed by how detailed Baekhyun plans everything.

“Father wants me to take over the company. You have to be smart if you’re going to run a big enterprise. You should act planned.” He shrugs unmindfully, these are all his father’s words that he’s been taught over the years.

Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, feeling drowsy. He turns on his side and their eyes meet. Baekhyun’s lips curl up into a smile as his hand reaches to find Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Tao is our man, trust me. Plus his power of invisibility and stealing powers would work for our favor. I bet Siwon sent him to follow us occasionally so why not lure him in our team. Who knows? He might bite his owner if we use the right words.” Baekhyun chuckles and it relieves Chanyeol, he likes seeing the brunet freeing from his worries. “Siwon said that he is the Joker. But I think he is too weak to be Joker.”

...

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up with the sound of his alarm. He opens his eyes to meet with Chanyeol’s rounded ones, seeing the taller woke up too.

Their relationship is weird, they both acknowledge it but neither of them seem to complain about it. One moment they are arguing over things and the next moment one of them is thinking about crashing their lips together. There is an awkward situation but it’s quite hard to define.

“I am sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles while turning off his alarm. He looks at Chanyeol whose face is only an inch away from his and a shaken sigh leaves his lips. “You can read my mind right? Why do you make me suffer then?” The words escapes his mouth and he instantly regrets it. How many times he’ll play the victim in front of Chanyeol in order to earn his love? It’s pathetic and Baekhyun hates himself for doing this. Why does he have to be so hungry for love?

“Baekhyun, look, you are special. You really are but-“ Chanyeol’s words are cut by Baekhyun’s index finger that’s pressing on his pink lips.

“Ssh, good things never come after the word ’but’. I don’t want to hear it.” Baekhyun straightens up on the bed and rises up on his feet. Before taking a step forward, he freezes on his place when he feels Chanyeol’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders. He can feel the taller’s heavy breaths as his chest heaves behind Baekhyun’s back. Time stops momentarily and Baekhyun just wishes this moment to never end. He doesn’t want to hear the clocks ticking again, all he wants to feel is the aromatic scent of the taller.

The clock starts ticking again and Baekhyun lets out a sigh. He doesn’t know the meaning of this back hug but deep inside him he just knows it’s pity.

“Don’t try to put meaning into everything. I don’t pity you Byun Baekhyun. But I can’t let go of myself to love you neither. It’s complicated.” Chanyeol’s warm breaths hit Baekhyun’s neck, making him quiver under the taller’s body. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air until his heart beat slows down. Soon, he escapes Chanyeol’s hold and walks towards the door.

Maybe, only maybe, he should get this over with before the big plan. Maybe he should bring Youngjae back and see how it will effect the future.

...

Baekhyun leaves the company building around 5pm only to find Luhan waiting behind the glass doors. His heart starts beating faster and his stomach twists, he is nervous to find out the older’s answer.

“Hyung.” He taps Luhan’s shoulder and steps back to make room for the other.

“Baekhyun-ah.” A nervous smile plays on the older’s lips when they come eye to eye. Baekhyun notices the gloves on Luhan’s hands and recalls that he would wear them sometimes during college too. Baekhyun realizes he never questioned that, thinking Luhan is the type of person whose hands are always cold or something but now he knows why. It’s because he doesn’t want to read people every time. “When I came to Korea, I really wanted a fresh start.”

“You won’t join?” The younger’s eyebrows are knitted together as he looks at the latter. He doesn’t sound weak but his lips tremble as he asks. “You are refusing?”

“I didn’t finish yet.” Luhan mumbles as he takes off one of his gloves while taking a step closer to Baekhyun. “I don’t want to leave you behind.” His hand reaches to touch Baekhyun’s cheek and the brunet suddenly feels as if all his blood in his veins drains. The capillary vessels on his face becomes blue and his skin looks as if it’s cracked. It takes only a few seconds but Baekhyun feels as if a lifetime has passed. It didn’t feel like this when Luhan held his hand the last time.

Luhan steps back and Baekhyun pants almost falling down on his knees. The older takes a shaky breath.

“I am sorry.” Luhan says putting on his glove before patting Baekhyun’s shoulder to reassure him. “Touching some body parts give me better vision of things but sometimes can be hurtful. I just needed to be sure before coming with you.”

“To be sure of what?” The brunet asks, a confused expression on his face. He looks around to check if anybody sees them acting weird.

“To be sure that this is dangerous and I am doing the right thing by coming with you. We don’t leave a brother behind.” The older’s face brightens with a smile and it reflects on Baekhyun, making him chuckle.

“Thank you hyung, I appreciate it.”

“Now, I believe it’s time for me to meet them in person and not by blurry visions.” The older ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before following him to the parking spot of the company. As they walk towards Baekhyun’s car, they don’t talk. The silence is uncomfortable and both of them are aware of the fact. Therefore as soon as they get in the younger starts the engine and turns on the radio.

Some hit songs from veteran bands plays on the radio as the drive continues in silence. They slowly move away from the city center and their long drive continues through larger but emptier highways.

“So.. Who is the red haired guy?” The silence is broken by Luhan who is combing his light brown hair with his fingers, looking at the side mirrors. He seems like his focus is towards his reflection but Baekhyun knows that he is actually looking forward to the answer. Even though this is the last topic Baekhyun wants to talk about, he gives in and opens his mouth.

“It’s Park Chanyeol. He has powers too.”

“I am guessing he is more than being a member of the group though, am I wrong?” Luhan nudges the brunet with his elbow and he shrugs lightly as an answer.

“This topic is actually pretty confusing even for me. Just know that we are kind of about to pretend that we become a couple.”

“Are you sure it’s only pretending?”

“I don’t know, I am making plans about bringing his dead boyfriend back by traveling back in time. Do I look sure to you?” Baekhyun’s hand clutches the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white and Luhan decides the silence was better than an overwhelmed Byun Baekhyun.

The rest of the ride passes in silence, music being the only exception until they arrive at their destination. Taking a deep breath Baekhyun turns to his friend who looks nervous as well.

“Let’s not talk much in there okay? We’ll meet and turn back home.” He mumbles while parking his car in front of the door.

The two get out of the car and walk towards the door, growing nervous as they get closer and closer. Baekhyun rings the bell once they arrive, feeling a little sick to his stomach.

Soon the door opens by Minseok which makes Baekhyun slightly relieved since he is one of the kindest persons around here.

“Baekhyun! Right on time. We were just welcoming our two new members!” Minseok chirps excitedly, welcoming the two in as he guides them to the second floor. “I am glad you convinced Luhan-sshi, together with him we are now completed.”

“Everybody is here?” Baekhyun asks confused as he tries to catch Minseok’s quick steps. The older shakes his head.

“No. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing and Kyungsoo are not here but since Luhan is here I am sure Siwon will hold a meeting soon with everybody.” Minseok goes through a wide wooden door that opens to another door which is painted red this time. He holds the door knob and wiggles his eyebrows at the same time while facing the two men waiting next to him. “Meet our new members; Oh Sehun and Kim Junmyeon.”

“Kim Junmyeon?” Asks Luhan and Baekhyun at the same time, eyes widen with the sudden name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
it's my first work here in ao3.  
i love writing yaoi fics and chanbaek is one of my favorite ships  
this fic will take an interesting turn in the future i swear and will include all exo members at some point  
hope you like it  
dont forget to comment your ideas about this chapter  
and i'll see you soon


End file.
